


Elysium

by LadyTyrannica



Category: Monster Girl Quest
Genre: Angel Sex, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Drama, F/F, Female Tentacles, Groping, Heaven, LEWD, Lesbian Sex, Monster Girl, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Romance, There's no male stuff in here, Vaginal Fingering, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTyrannica/pseuds/LadyTyrannica
Summary: In the twilight of her defeat, Goddess Ilias mires with indecision, seeking the inscrutable answers that sent her plans awry. Humanity, now without gods or devils, strives on without her, oblivious to their encroaching end. The bottomless chasm of despair yawns wide before her, but one angel will do anything to stop it from taking her.[Ilias/Eden][F/F, F/F+][Lesbians Hooray]





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story has some unique content going on that does need a bit of a heads up. Elements of an orgy/multiple partners and public sex frequent it, as well as the usage of female tentacles (they're mouths and tongues, basically). It's all female->lesbian centric, so don't worry about any surprises otherwise.

Knowing through knowledge, and knowing through experience, are two very different things.

 

*~*

 

Defeat was … not terrible, in itself.

 

She mulled over that idea a couple centuries alone before it made sense. Mortals were the ones that finally put it into perspective for her. They were beings of limited energy, usually expressed through food or time, so defeat usually meant they ‘ended’.

 

That made it very bad for them.

 

For her? Immortal, beyond time itself? It could mean more, but also less.

 

By herself, she could move a piece of a puzzle around at will. Victory or defeat didn’t mean anything except certain inevitabilities. That wouldn’t be anything noteworthy, but when mortals became a concern, the entire situation changed beyond recognition.

 

Mortal defeat meant the tiny sparks of their souls would be gone forever.

 

Her fingers tapped at the thought.

 

  _And that is what you fail to understand, Luka,_ she mused, the image of that insufferable boy’s heroic smile still in her mind. _The darkness will consume everything._

 

Even her most trusted servants failed to realize that. That a mortal, human boy thought he could save the world is one humorously temporal thing, but her angels? Two of her three great seraphs, those who could fathom a sliver of her power?

 

It didn’t make any sense why they would turn against her.

 

Ilias, the Goddess of Light, sighed and opened her eyes. The same sight of a dreary, clouded sky and rocky ruin greeted her once again. Some small, silly part of her wondered if she opened and closed her eyes enough the palace might come back. It wouldn’t, but she wondered.

 

“Lucifina … Micaela,” she muttered, the faces of the seraphs as fresh in her mind as they always were. Bright eyed, eager, bubbling with innocent life—then the spark was gone, only hatred left in its place.

 

“Why would you ever want _this_?” she asked the empty, stale air, sweeping a hand in a grand gesture no one saw. “Our Heavens in ruin, all because you think I’m too heavy-handed about _monsters_?”

 

They never gave her answers, only questions. Even when Micaela returned to help Luka, she only hurt her again with that stolen sword of hers. The blow stung, but not as much as seeing how much conviction the former seraph had in swinging the blade.

 

Her tapping fingers gradually slowed, one by one, until the entirety of her hand laid on the armrest, trembling. Ilias’ regal features twisted into an ugly scowl, her lip shuddering from how tightly her jaw clenched. Clicking her heels together and drawing herself upright and proper, the Goddess rose from her thrown-together throne of rubble.

 

“It is easy, isn’t it, Micaela _?_ ” Ilias asked, every word crisp and pristine. “Running away with Lucifina just because you won’t do what’s _needed_?”

 

The pure white-gold wings upon the goddess’ back unfurled in a singular, mighty thump. She strode forward as the throne behind her crumbled into dust, a flight of stairs greeting her. Small plumes of dust arose as she descended, the marble cracking under her soft steps.

 

“Protect the weak and stop the darkness. That is all I have ever commanded!”

 

The dirt and grime stuck to her feet as she stepped on the ground floor.

 

“What about that is so wrong to you? When did the lives of those mindless abominations become as important as the humans’?!”

 

The same question, the only one she wanted the answer to. Ilias screamed at the empty, stale air, swinging her arm and wing in a wide arc. The very world shuddered before her, twisting in and tear away as her sheer contempt overwhelmed it.

 

“What is worth saving about them? Why stand there and watch as they hurt my humans again and again?”

 

The worst of it all was how everything went exactly how she knew it would. Once her plan failed, once she couldn’t harness the all power of darkness away from her nemesis, there was only one possible outcome. The moment Luka’s final attack connected and her grip on reality faded, humanity was damned.

 

She wouldn’t recover enough power in time to stop the Ancestor Seal imprisoning Alipheese from being broken. Heaven’s reconstruction alone would take nearly a hundred years, and the seal could be broken in as little as five. If she planned it just right, there might be enough interference to buy time until Heaven was ready again.

 

If she planned it just right, none of this would have happened to begin with.

 

Standing there in the middle of what used to be her throne room, Ilias stared out at nothing, her wings sagging to the ground. She frowned, trying to piece together anything that might save the situation, but nothing came to mind. It seemed her only options were desperate, suicidal ones that would hurt more of her angels, the very ones looking up to her.

 

If she had more time, Ilias would indulge in the terrible frustration facing her. It would have been so much better than the dreadful, sinking of her heart; the hopelessness as she watched her loved ones disappear forever.

 

_This should have been simple,_ Ilias thought from beside herself. _Lucifina and Micaela … I planned for them. I fixed everything and still, nothing worked. I fixed it, I did, so why … why do they all still have to die?_

 

She hated that question.

 

A crackling in the air ripped Ilias from introspection, her watered eyes looking up to the clouded sky. Lightning arced through the clouds, but not in any wild, natural way. They ran through intricate circles, the faint glow of eldritch writings appearing.

 

It took her a moment to recognize what was coming.

 

_She is back so soon?_

 

Thunder roared as the lightning gathered to a single point, turbulent power coalescing in a violent dance. Then, as fast as it formed, it froze, sucking inward in a mighty breath before crashing down with a world shaking quake. Ilias barely had a moment to brace herself before a geyser of dirt exploded into the air, blasting her head-to-toe in utter filth. The Goddess stood, utterly stunned as the dramatic entrance subsided, her elfish ears prickling at the silence.

 

“Oh Goddess, my Goddess, Your servant has returned!”

 

_You don’t say._

 

Ilias lifted fingers to her eyes and swiped the dirt away. Amidst the dreary gloom of her palace stood one most at odds with it. Taller even than her, with long, flowing locks of slate and a voluptuous form any mortal would fall in love with at first sight.

 

“Ah-ah, Your Grace!” the angel stuttered, her cool blue eyes meeting Ilias’ sharp, sky clear ones.

 

“Report, Seraph Eden,” Ilias commanded as she wiped her mouth clean.

 

The distraught angel straightened in an instant, her incredibly large bosom jiggling under the indecent toga she wore. Despite the lustful allure about her, one would be hard pressed to ignore the cold steel of a general in her aura.

 

“Yes, of course. I have finished not only surveying the Heavens, but of our pressing affairs in the mortal world.”

 

_You are too weak to be going there._ Ilias considered saying it, but instead waved with her hand to go on.

 

“It is largely as … You foretold, Your Grace. The least damaged areas were the far flung residential districts. Everything else is in varying states of disaster, with the soul processing plants among the worst offenders.”

 

“That would mean significant quantities of human souls are in limbo.”

 

“Ordinarily, yes. For, reasons, the influx of human souls is at an all-time low despite our inability to process them.”

 

Eden may as well have slapped her, though Ilias knew it would have happened nonetheless. A pain stabbed at her heart, adding more burning salt to the wound.

 

“My Goddess?”

 

“Continue, Eden.”

 

“Ah …” A look passed through the seraph’s face, as if she wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Ilias’ cross glare prompted her onward. “The outer perimeter has been secured, and the Gate to Heaven is repaired. The guard is not wholly prepared, but there is enough to stop any possible incursions.”

 

_Except Luka’s, right, Eden?_

 

Neither of them pointed out that little fact.

 

“Very well. And what of the mortal world?”

 

“That went smoother than expected,” Eden admitted, the six beige wings from her back shrugging. “I visited each of the inhibitor towers and dismantled them, though, I was not alone. Tamamo watched as I destroyed the towers.”

 

Ilias blinked at the strange turn of events. “Those towers are the only way monsters can resist Heaven. Why would she let them go?”

 

“I do not know. The Dark God’s lieutenant kept her distance. She saw me at every tower, but nothing happened.”

 

Angels, existing on a higher plane of reality, were immune to mortals–human and monster alike. The towers brought them down to the same plane, rendering them vulnerable. Ilias knew of such devices sporadically throughout the Great Monster Wars, but they were always highly treasured and protected.

 

_Damnable fox, what is her plan?_

 

“With Heaven’s Gate beyond mortal reach,” Eden continued, “I made certain no other ways could be found into Heaven. That summarizes most of my report, Your Grace.”

 

Ilias’ ears flicked at something in Eden’s tone. Professional, yet, fearful? Worried? The emotion was muddied, but being there at all was the problem. Her wandering eyes narrowed onto Eden’s stoic expression, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Of all things, however, it was Eden’s ear wings being so unnaturally stiff that betrayed her.

 

“What happened?”

 

The seraph’s lip twitched, her pupils constricting a nanoscopic degree. “There was an incident, I am taking care of it.”

 

“Did I stutter?”

 

Ilias stared at her general, watching the angel’s nervousness wrack her refined posture to pieces. Small gestures, ones anyone else would easily miss, but Eden could never hide completely to her: twitching of the fingers and ear wings, a slight cowing of the shoulders, even Eden’s very aura pulling inward. It was one of the more endearing traits the seraph had.

 

“There was a matter of desertion amongst the army.”

 

A frigid cold splash across Ilias’ frayed nerves, shocking her worse than ice ever felt. “What?”

 

“I am seeing to their proper punishments and handling the morale shock the others are experiencing. It is entirely under control and I will have a report by tomorrow about “

 

Ilias glared, silencing Eden’s rapid-fire commentary in an instant. She drew herself upward, her wings flexing to their full length. The seraph cowed backwards, sinking into herself as far as she could while still standing upright.

 

“How many?” the Goddess of Light demanded in no uncertain terms. Eden rose at the unspoken command, fluffing herself up with grim determination.

 

“S-sixty two percent, most of it belonging to the ninth order angels.”

 

Although she heard the words, Ilias simply stared blankly, the mere concept stuck in the quiet of her mind. One, or two, or three angels; a handful, even, she could understand. That made sense. They had free will, and many angels meant some would go their own way.

 

Not half of an entire order, not the one the most populated out of all nine orders.

 

“My G-goddess? Are You alright?”

 

She heard the alarm in Eden’s voice clearly, an odd fact that made her smile. At least, she tried to smile, but her mouth wasn’t working. Ilias tried frowning, but nothing happened there. She stood there, the words ‘deserters’ and ‘over half her army’ tumbling in her head. Half way into the words ‘traitors’ and ‘Lucifina’, Ilias’ head snapped toward Eden with unnatural quickness.

 

“Is Micaela responsible?” she demanded with all the anger she could muster. “Did she seduce the angels with her vile ways?”

 

“No, none of them know she visited Heaven, Your Grace.”

 

The easiest answer Ilias had crumpled into dust before her eyes. Her hand rose to her face to delicately rub her forehead as the ramifications of everything came crashing down. _How? How did they all decide on this? Why leave?_

 

“Thus far, I have kept some word quiet about them, but–“

 

_What is it about the monsters they desire so much?_

 

“—it is not fully under control yet. I believe –“

 

_To live with the mortals is admirable, in its own ignorant way. To fight against the encroaching darkness is laudable. To abandon both? What is the point of that?_

 

“—that we can fully reacquire most, if not all of the renegade angels.”

 

Ilias’ hand inched downward until her gaze pierced through Eden, the seraph wilting under such attention. “No.”

 

“Your Grace?” The wings of Eden’s ears fluttered.

 

_I do not understand. Not then, not now. But, I must. I have to know why._

 

“I … there is no point, Eden.”

 

“No … point?”

 

_Am I supposed to be relieved or disgusted at letting them go?_

 

“Strip my light from them, but leave the heretics on the mortal world.”

 

_I hate this feeling. It is worse than being helpless._

 

“Your Will shall always be done, my Goddess ...”

 

Ilias chuckled at the obvious hang up, giving Eden an expectant look.

 

“But, why?” the seraph intoned in a neutral, docile voice. Ilias wasn’t certain if such pacifism was out of fear or the sheer, frozen shock Eden was swallowed by. “Why now?”

 

The Goddess of Light stared at her general, her mud covered wings slumping down. She gave an empty smile, her gaze dragging up to the clouded sky. They stood there in silence, the weight of terrible uncertainty caught in Ilias’ throat.

 

“A change is needed.”

 

Eden’s brows furrowed, her lips twitching with thought. The seraph’s arms folded underneath her impressive bosom, a habit of hers that always strained her flimsy toga to its utter limit. For the first time in as many centuries, Ilias saw her in deep concentration.

 

A fact that, by itself, was disconcerting.

 

“I cannot agree,” Eden said solemnly and shrugged her shoulders. “But, it is Your Will, it will be done.”

 

Ilias stood there with a blank stare.

 

“I overturn a commandment centuries old and with no small amount of blood attached to it … and you merely _disagree_?”

 

“The heretics should be drawn in equal measure to the slander against Your name, Your Grace,” Eden replied solemnly, brushing a lock of hair over her shoulder. “I do not see why they should not be.”

 

“Nor can I.”

 

“I—Your Grace?”

 

“There is something I can’t see here, my dearest general. My trust in your sisters was misplaced, but what of the Ninth Order? Is my trust misplaced in so many angels?” Ilias waved a hand to the ruined landscape stretching beyond. “Our work until now nearly closed the war forever, and when it fails … they leave. Is it lack of faith? What of the others?”

 

In the brief quiet that stretched between them, the Goddess started pacing. She aimlessly walked back and forth, her eyes never settling on one thing or another, her wings scraping along the ground.

 

“I can make stars from two nuclei or tear a hole in reality, but ask me to see what they see and it’s an enigma. Even you to me, Eden!” Ilias’ hand shot out, her furious finger jolting the seraph.

 

“I hide nothing from you, my Goddess!” Eden defended, a hand over her heart in honest pledge. Ilias tore out from her pacing to thrust the same pointing finger into Eden’s face.

 

“Tell me, then, my seraph, why do you stand there, smiling as if nothing is wrong when my very words undo your life’s work?”

 

Ilias stared into Eden’s cool blue eyes, charming even as the seraph’s skin writhed with anxiety. She had to know, if nothing else, why Eden of all people could perform such an insane act.

 

“You follow every order without question. You defend my name from slights before they reach my ears. You stand against your very sisters who denounced me and cast them from the Heavens.” The more she went, the further Ilias leaned into Eden, pushing the seraph back. Old, forgotten questions boiled to the surface, swelling the uncertainty staining her own heart.

 

“Why do you–“

 

Eden stepped forward, Ilias’ arm folding into her voluminous chest. In a few short steps, the seraph wrapped her arms around the goddess, her beige wings swallowing the two of them into a fluffy ball. Yet, the true height of her audacity came in her kiss, planted on Ilias’ divine lips with a searing passion.

 

More than mere sensate pleasure touched Ilias at that moment, an emotion of such intensity her primordial mind fizzled and blanked. Eden’s arms held her snuggly, keeping the Goddess upright as the seraph’s lips parted from hers.

 

“For You,” Eden breathed out, desperate and needy all at once. “Everything is for You. My sisters did as they pleased, following along, but they never saw in You what I did.”

 

“And what is that?”

 

Eden’s sparkling eyes clouded in thought, leaving Ilias teetering on the edge. “Do You remember before the wars? When all of us were together?”

 

“I do.”

 

“I remember once, not long after we all met You for the first time. We were in the fields having our first party. Part way through, everyone around You went elsewhere and You had this look in Your eyes …”

 

Pieces of old history dredged up from the recesses of Ilias’ memory, an inkling of familiarity to Eden’s heartfelt words.

 

“I never wanted You to have the same pain I always felt in my heart,” Eden finished quietly, her lips quivering a little. She looked away swiftly, one pointed finger dabbling at the corners of her shimmering eyes. “And this all sounds so silly when I put it to words,” she mumbled under her breath, her ear wings fluttering.

 

Ilias chuckled, calming her own bewildered face. “Are you my general? The fearless seraph, blushing like a maiden?”

 

“I-I am not!” Eden sputtered, her light blush deepening into a blooming red.

 

Cupping the taller woman’s cheek, she brushed her thumb over imaginary dirt off of Eden’s wondrously soft skin. “Oh, you are _not_ my blushing general? How strange.”

 

“No, I am–wait, ah, Your Grace!”

 

Ilias grinned at Eden’s flustered squeal. An easy opening to exploit, but she herself couldn’t put to words the tightness in her own chest. She knew well of what Eden said, but she never imagined being so easily read. Sliding her hand down to the seraph’s chin, she grasped lightly, brushing a thumb over her full lips.

 

“All this time, Eden?”

 

“Every day.”

 

Two small words and Ilias herself felt all the smaller for hearing them.

 

“Speaking of,” the seraph continued, perking up. “I have a gift for You, My Goddess.”

 

“A gift?” Ilias echoed, all too willing to seize on the change of direction. “What is it?”

 

“Well, it is hard for me to say, really.”

 

“Eden …”

 

“But, if Her Grace would accompany me, it is quite easy to bestow!” Eden puffed up, her wings easing up around the two of them. She flung a loose lock of hair back over her shoulder. “I could not really move it here.”

 

“ _You_?”

 

“Quite, it is … very big. A very big thing, that is.”

 

Ilias squinted at Eden’s mischievous attitude. “A statue?”

 

“No.”

 

“A new throne?”

 

“No … but that is being worked on.”

 

“My, and here I thought you didn’t keep secrets from me, Eden,” Ilias remarked with a scornful tone, leaning back with a haughty hand over her mouth.

 

“Ah, but it is only just over the way, My Goddess.”

 

“You are trying to have me leave here, aren’t you?”

 

“Is it working?”

 

Ilias barked a laugh, her elfish ears wiggling. “Yes, my seraph, it is working. Where shall we go?”

 

A streak of surprise flitted through Eden’s eyes, gone as fast as it came. “Oh, uh, this way, Your Grace.”

 

The air—reality itself, truly—thrummed around them, heavenly power seeping into it. Ilias stood in Eden’s arms, content to let the seraph handle the dreary matter of transporting them across dimensions. She could do it in an instant, but, she did enjoy how much effort Eden put into making her journeys comfortable.

 

Just like she always did.

 

In a blink of attoseconds, reality disappeared and the two of them warped across space-time to a place far, far away.


	2. Help

The mind is always a single point of reference. Without others, we remain only a point; there are no lines to define us, no shapes to give meaning.

 

*~*

 

Planar crossings were a simple affair, so long as enough power was present in the ones doing it. For Ilias, traversing Heaven was no different than the stepping stones of a garden. Eden, in spite of her demurely comparable power, always had to use a bit more force to puncture the dimensional barriers.

 

Time and time again, Ilias had told her to train on such matters for moments just like this.

 

In mere moments, Eden drew them across Heaven, to a distant plane she was surprised to find was unknown to her. Their landing was no gentle affair, the sheer impact of their presence thundering the air and shaking the earth. Ilias blinked as ordinary light reached her eyes once more, plumes of dirt and grass falling around her.

 

“My, you are always so rough,” Ilias remarked airily, brushing dirt off her shoulder.

 

The seraph made a disagreeing chirp, appearing vexed at the notion. “I am not,” she rebuked while one of her hands grabbed Ilias’ buttocks, giving it a strong, quick squeeze. The goddess jumped a tiny bit, shooting a sharp look at the innocent eyed angel.

 

_Tease me, will you?_ she thought, making a note as the dust settled. Ilias’ eyebrows climbed upward as a spectacle of gold and marble architecture came into sight.

 

To her eyes, they had landed in a long stretch of garden, and a brick laid path underneath them. The part they landed on was utterly destroyed, but the rest had the tell-tale hallmarks of angelic perfection in geometric square patterning. Knee high stalks of gold grass fluttered around them, dotted with wild flowers of every color of the rainbow.

 

“Eden …” Ilias muttered, her eyes sweeping across the expansive fields. When she turned around fully, her eyebrows and ears perked up entirely. “What is all of this?”

 

“Well, it has been a project of mine for … many years now, Your Grace.” Eden brushed a lock of hair away and averted her eyes at Ilias’ burning gaze. “It is nearly complete, but, here it is.”

 

Ilias almost laughed at the faux-modesty as she stared at the angelic city before her. In true fashion, marble stone wove together with crystalline trees, the epitome of high craft in Heaven. Gnarled, towering spires jutted from the earth as buildings clustered at their base, the more extensive ones scaling up the spires themselves.

 

“You have an entire city sitting here,” the Goddess remarked and waved a hand with incredulity. “How?”

 

“When I was building the plane, I needed the extra space,” Eden commented, poking her fingers together nervously. “I set up at the boundary of Heaven, to be out of Your way. It all came together, kind of.”

 

“Kind of?”

 

“There are parts I am still fixing. The grass looks like gold, for one.”

 

Bemused, Ilias bent down, plucking a single blade. She rolled it between her thumb and index finger, testing it. “The atomic structure is arranged correctly,” she muttered, squinting as the blade turned to dust. Her gaze crawled upward into the featureless beige sky, the only light the distant glow of Heaven’s other planes. “Oh. That would be why.”

 

“What would be?”

 

“You copied mortal grass, but did not give it a sun to grow from. It took after Heaven’s radiances for the light it needed.”

 

“A sun?” Eden echoed, joining Ilias in staring upward. “Why would it need something so pathetic?”

 

“Considering I designed mortal life to feed off such solar furnaces, the grass you are using requires it as well.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Ilias hid a grin behind her hand at Eden’s annoyed look. Truly, such a matter was an issue of study mid-level celestial engineers had to bother with. “Shall I recommend you to the College of Solar, my seraph?”

 

“No, no, I should not burden Your Grace with such a trivial matter,” Eden replied, waving her hands dismissively.

 

“If you insist. Nonetheless, I must say this is a surprising gift, Eden,” Ilias said with a smile, her growing cheer evaporating at the angel’s confused look. “What?”

 

“This is not Your gift, my Goddess.”

 

Ilias stared at the angel, her gaze gradually sliding sideways. She looked around the vast open fields, then to the city far away, and back to Eden once more. “Pray tell, then, why we are out here?”

 

“W-well,” the angel chirped at the dire tone, “I thought Her Grace would like to … go for a walk?”

 

“A walk.”

 

Eden’s ears fluttered beside her head in spite of the general’s rather stoic expression.

 

Ilias mused she had all the time in the world now.

 

“You know me well, Eden,” the Goddess said with a small smile, her wings stretching open. “Shall we walk, then?”

 

Though her own smile was small, Eden’s aura beamed with such warmth it took Ilias aback. The seraph stepped over, all six of her beige wings stretching open as well. Her arm twitched with a half-formed impulse, one she visibly had to restrain from. “Uhh, would Her Grace like to … hold hands?”

 

_Truly, Eden is the lewdest of my angels._

 

Ilias closed the gap, squeezing herself against Eden’s side, her lithe fingers intertwining with the angel’s own. The opportunity for revenge proved too great, however, and she stretched her golden wing into the beige thicket sprouting from Eden’s back. A tiny, thrilled gasp escaped the seraph as their wings held each other as well.

 

“You know me quite well indeed, Eden.” Ilias stared up at the blushing angel. She smiled widely as her hand was squeezed and set her head against the seraph’s shoulder as they started their slow walk forward.

 

“I would prefer to think I know something after so long,” Eden said, vainly trying not to sound smug.

 

“Humor my intrigue on your planar construction skills, then, my seraph.”

 

“A-ah, what for, my Goddess?”

 

“How fares the life of this plane?”

 

“There is not any, unless we include all the flora.”

 

“A smart decision. It would be bad if we had another event like the dinosaurs here.”

 

“T-that was an accident!” Eden screeched.

 

“Several _million_ years _,_ Eden,” Ilias reminded with the sweetest of smiles, squeezing the angel’s hand extra hard.

 

*~*

 

Through the fields they walked, talking about nothing in particular. Fashion, foods, vacation; they did their best to avoid the war or the reconstruction. For Ilias, it was a welcome reprieve from the nightmarish thoughts that tormented her.

 

With Eden’s comforting presence next to her, the two of them entered the angelic city. Ilias couldn’t help marveling at some of the differences she spotted, how in one stroke it was familiar yet starkly new. Angels, as a rule almost, venerated the old. They never replaced anything, despite how much it needed replacing.

 

“This is all brand new,” Ilias commented to Eden, her eyes on the curved arches. Rather than the usual blocky brick work, the marble was smooth and flowing, intertwined with crystal. It looked all the more grown than placed by hand.

 

“When some of the architects heard what I was doing, they offered to help,” Eden explained. “They wanted to work on a ‘blank slate’, as they called it. I am still not certain how they found out, though …”

 

The Goddess paid no mind to the pondering, her eyes fixated on a particularly lewd statue passing them by. It was wholly made of stone, rather than a guardian angel, making the display of a one woman being voraciously suckled upon all the more impressive.

 

“Amazing,” she muttered. “They have held back such skill all these years?”

 

Eden chuckled, her wings shaking with her shoulders. “That is what I said too.”

 

Ilias, with a half a mind to wander off and inspect all the vacate buildings, kept looking around as Eden dragged her along. They headed toward a spire adorned in church-like towers, a sloped arch jutting out to greet them. A charming cobblestone path, contrary to the neat bricks of the city, led the way to the massive doors guarding the entrance.

 

“This is a bit more familiar,” she noted, eying the small, wild flower builds and grass lining the walkway.

 

“I had requested this spire be a bit more traditional.” Eden sniffed daintily, a touch of formality to her tone. “A more suitable home for me, I think.”

 

“Yes, it is certainly your style.”

 

Eden hummed thoughtfully at that and they reached the base of a small set of stairs. Sighing dispassionately, she delicately let go of Ilias’ hand and unfastened their wings. They shared a sour smile at their separation, but Eden soldiered on up the stairs.

 

“Now then, my Goddess!” she announced in a statelier voice, throwing her arms and wings wide open. “Welcome to my _Elysium_! I hope You will enjoy my lovely host, hm?”

 

Ilias smiled at Eden’s grandiose wink and clapped her hands. “I look forward to it!”

 

“Then, allow me to show You inside.” The seraph waved her wings invitingly as she twirled around.

 

Climbing up the stairs after her, Ilias’ eyes fell upon Eden’s rump. The angel’s hips swayed in her sexy saunter, the tight toga sliding over her rump invitingly. _I look forward to it, indeed._

 

Eden made a show of turning once more when she reached the enormous, gate-like doors, her beige wings spread wide and open. She held her hand out in a sweeping bow, holding herself at an angle with her theatrics. “And now, may I introduce, my host!”

 

Ilias waited with baited breath.

 

And waited.

 

And waited …

 

She blinked as nothing happened at all.

 

Sweat collected on Eden’s brow, her picture perfect face unmoving all the while. It dripped down her forehead in tiny trickles, threatening to spill down. With a cough, she shot straight up, her back ramrod straight while she kicked backwards into the door.

 

Ilias hid her smile behind a hand, watching Eden approach the door as it cracked open a tiny bit. Utter menace dripped from the angel and she couldn’t help feeling a small touch of sympathy for whoever was on the other side.

 

“You had weeks!” Eden hissed in a whisper, but the Goddess’ ears heard it all the same. “I—whatever, just, open the door! Ad lib!”

 

All smiles and sunshine, Eden turned to the Goddess, holding her arms open once again. This time, the grand doors creaked as they opened in full, the air yawning with their sheer presence. Errant, tiny rays of light peeked out, cascading into a warm, blinding ray.

 

Ilias, bewildered by such a thing, let herself be guided in by Eden.

 

_What could possibly be there blocking_ my _sight?_ she marveled. _The only thing in Heaven would be an Ophanim …_

 

She frowned and the light receded, almost frightened by her gesture. Ilias blinked the spots out of her eyes, finding the source of her strange quarry. A small, ethereal woman hovered in the air, rings of beryl and amethystine circling her. Ilias squinted at her tomboyish face, speckled with little rays of the roiling fire beneath her skin.

 

The ophanim squealed as their eyes met, fire exploding out of her body, right to the limit of the ceaselessly turning crystal rings. Her fiery, spherical self went rolling away in the air, retreating behind the waiting choir of angels.

 

Ilias’ eyes crawled from the bashful angel’s retreat to the truly astounding number of other, more different angels staring at her.

 

_When you said a host, Eden, I thought it meant servants …_

 

Not every order of the Heavens, as her scrutinizing eyes prudently found out.

 

Lowly, human-like messengers gaggled at the fore, their superior Archangels and Principalities tending to them. Powers and Virtues vied for space, their colossal and purpose-built bodies brushing lewdly against each other. Further afield, the Dominions, Virtues, and Thrones awaited, hovering in the immense, spacious air of the entry hall. None of the Cherubs were visibly present, but she felt their reality distorting souls all the same.

 

“I …” Ilias’ singular word echoed in the hall, silencing the quiet murmurs of the angels. _I was not planning on this._ A polite cough came from Eden beside her. Stepping to the fore of the assembled host, the seraph regarded her with the warmest smile she’d seen in a long time. The very words of ‘kindness’ and ‘adoration’ felt small and unsuitable for such a wondrous sight.

 

Unprepared for such a thing, Ilias stood captivated when Eden spoke.

 

“My Goddess, Your Heavenly Grace … We are here, on this day, for You.” A red tinged wormed its way in Eden’s cheeks, a girlish blush both unlike her, yet at home. “As we were before, and as we always will be. Come what may with the mortals and their affairs, or those who would slander Your name.”

 

The top pair of her beige wings wiggled, and Ilias saw two archangel’s rise into the air, holding a bundle of cloth. They spread apart, stretching a banner wide open. Colorful vines and flowers, intermixed with stony-looking pillars, lined the edges in an artful decoration. Yet, in the middle where the words were, she found scrabbled letters, as if the writers were in a great hurry.

 

“We … you?” Ilias read the scrabble out loud, pointing at each enigmatic word. _We, hove, you, you, Bolias? What nonsense is this?_

 

“Ahh!” one of the archangels squealed as her companion glared at her harder. “I fucked the sign up!! Everyone, come on! Let’s say it!”

 

The air in the room yawned, a great many mouths opening in unison. With a single, harmonious chorus they spoke with their purest effort.

 

“WE LOVE YOU, ILIAS!!”

 

Their very words reverberated in the grand hall, dancing again and again through Ilias’ twitching ears. She stood beside herself, staring at the many angels gathered before her, the intensity of their emotions radiating off of them. Adoration, reverence, love, and indeed, quite a lot of lust, all swirled together in one heady, wonderful mixture.

 

“I …”

 

She supposed she should say something, but there weren’t any words to use. Such worship wasn’t uncommon, quite a lot of angels did so for her.

 

No, wait.

 

This wasn’t any different.

 

Ilias blinked and looked at them all again, a smile of her own coming at last.

 

This was them doing what they always did. They were her loyal angels, the ones who stayed no matter what.

 

“I am pleased,” she said, her own wings fluttering happily. “I am _very_ pleased to have so many wonderful, cute angels here with such a loving adoration.”

 

All of them broke out into their own little blushes and gleeful mutterings, ecstatic at her praise. From the rank and file, however, one angel emerged, rising above upon a pillar. Shaped in the guise of a hand, the angel sat upon her would-be throne, her body one of roiling magma and fire.

 

“Oh come now, Ilias,” the angel asked, her voice distorted through the flames. “Surely that isn’t all you have to offer us?”

 

The Goddess’ gaze hardened to bladed points as she regarded the upstart. “Principality Jurusee,” she noted with a touch of surprise. “You are here, I see.”

 

“Why sound so surprised?” Jurusee scoffed, throwing imaginary hair over her burning shoulder. The ever flaming peddles that suited for her eyes met Ilias’, the same defiant attitude as ever. "Oh please, I could not let this opportunity pass up, after all. A grand party for our _beloved_ Goddess, why everyone should be here for it!" Jurusee drawled out the last few lines, almost mockingly.

 

"For as much as I might disagree with your policies, Ilias," Jurusee went on, "I can be inclined to see the differences between politic and life." The principality uncrossed and crossed her legs again, arms laid back upon her living throne. "And I can be inclined to, every so often, admit how little I see the bigger picture of it all," she added on, studying the tips of her molten fingers.

 

“You?” Ilias snorted with a scowl. The angels around Jurusee backed away from her, trying to not draw any attention to themselves. “The one who has snapped her teeth at my ankles since she could first fly? The very same Jurusee who holds the longest list of admonishments out of _any_ angel?”

 

"Tsssh!" the principality hissed, a noise like wood crackling in fire. "That I challenge you professionally is merely one facet. After all, had I not loved my goddess from the depth of my roiling chest, would I not be here? Let's not answer that, Eden, lest your tongue lash a hole where I sit."

 

Bemused by the declaration, Ilias could only marvel at the implications. A not ignorable number of angels followed Jurusee’s own methods, divergent as they could be. It was natural, in a way, that they wanted their own governance.

 

Out of all the angels she expected to rebel, they were the first ones on her mind. And yet, here was Jurusee, their leader in all but name.

 

_Free will is …_

 

Ilias smiled as she held a hand to her forehead, shaking back and forth.

 

_Free will is a truly mysterious thing._

 

“So it is.” She drew herself up, her eyes meeting Eden’s expectant gaze. “I’m told there is a party here. Who would like to show me?”

 

Perhaps baiting her cute servants like that was a terrible idea. They all started screaming excitedly and clamoring for her. Eden only had moments to look dismayed before getting bulldozed over by the harem-to-be.


	3. Dance

Familiarity breeds forgetfulness as we become used to things that are not permanent.

 

*~*

 

After calming down her excited angels, and with some minor planning, Ilias found herself being guided down a quaint hallway of crystal and marble. A single, long red carpet stretched down the middle, protecting her naked feet from the cold floor.

 

“Geeze, everyone was so happy!” a petite angel commented, floating alongside the goddess. Wearing nothing more than a skimpy skirt and an overly revealing blouse, her heart shaped pupils gleaned with unbridled mischief, accenting her infectiously perverted smile.

 

“Quite,” Eden remarked dryly from Ilias’ other side. A few more angels behind them giggled at the exchange, exciting the tiny horde following them.

 

“Don’t sound so glum, Mistress Eden!” the angel chirped, fluttering past Ilias’ front side. Her skimpy skirt rode up her rump as she did, giving the Goddess a perfect view of her naked bottom.

 

“They had weeks for that sign, Cupid,” the seraph remarked testily.

 

“It’s quite alright,” Ilias interjected, raising a hand to Cupid’s butt. She cupped one full cheek, giving the soft skin a tasteful squeeze that made the angel jump in the air.

 

“Y-yeah! I mean, we forgot the party poppers and stuff too,” Cupid’s cute, high voice jumped as the goddess’ elegant fingers groped her. “Told ya I shoulda done it, I’d make them do it all right, too.”

 

Ilias drew her hand away, watching amusedly how Cupid scooted backward in the air after her.

 

“Cause I’m all about parties!” Cupid declared, twirling around in the air, leaving her upside down. Her skirt fell down, giving everyone a clear view of her neatly kept, inward lipped pussy and the oversized barrette on her head fell off.

 

Ilias caught the hat with ease, absentmindedly giving it a few pats in the process. “Manners, Cupid,” she remarked, the murmurs of the angels behind them rising.

 

"Aww, but it's so fun," Cupid whined, hanging upside down, her blonde hair falling down. "Mistress Eden never wants to play, you know, always 'ohh gotta work, crush the monsters, make Ilias happ-'"

 

Large, beige feathers snaked around Cupid’s neck and shoved their way inside her mouth with all the speed of a viper. The messenger grunted, her words nothing more than flesh filled mumbles around the intrusion.

 

“I _do_ my work, unlike some.”

 

A muffled moan came from Cupid’s stuffed throat, the messenger trying to stuff her hands down to her loins. Eden's tendrils restrained them, and what words the angel could not say her heart shaped eyes made up for, begging and pleading to the Goddess.

 

"Perhaps your smart mouth is best spent servicing something else?" the seraph asked with a tiny smirk.

 

"Eden," Ilias intoned warningly. "Must I reprimand you as well?"

 

If the not-so-innocent look sent her way was any indication, she very well might have to. Sighing dramatically, she slipped a hand around the seraph's back and firmly slapped her butt. "Ungag her at the least," she commanded and the startled seraph complied. A wet sucking sound gagged out from Cupid's mouth as the feather tendril withdrew, coated in spittle and streaks of lipstick.

 

"Pu-please Mistress Eden," Cupid moaned, licking her swollen lips, "I didn't mean an-anything by it!"

 

"Then how is phase two coming along, Cupid?" Eden inquired coolly, shaking the angel.

 

"Ba-banquet is still being made!"

 

The Goddess glanced over to Eden, who greeted the flat stare.

 

"Can I not punish for speaking out of turn?" Eden feigned annoyance, but nonetheless loosened her tendrils. They righted Cupid upwards, keeping the insensate angel aloft.

 

"For now, consider my sensibilities on such matters willfully suspended." Ilias stepped over and set the messenger's barrette back on her head. Plucking her from Eden's wing, she set the shorter angel across her arms, Cupid's head upon her shoulder. The messenger's dreamy eyes blinked and she smiled upward at her.

 

"My, Eden barely tries and you're already so wound up?" Ilias chastised and glanced toward her general. "Is she your personal servant? I would have expected better training."

 

"She takes poorly to instruction, I find."

 

"Pssh!" Cupid blew a raspberry dismissively. Sitting up in Ilias' arms, she leaned into the Goddess' elfish ear, covering it conspiratorially with a hand. "Mistress Eden never takes it easy. She gets so mad when she works, so sometimes I don't wear panties for her to spank me,” the messenger whispered, throwing sneaky toward the seraph.

 

"Doesn't that only make her angrier?" Ilias wondered aloud with a touch of skepticism. _She hates improper dress code._

 

"I know," Cupid returned, breaking out into uncontrollable giggles.

 

"She doesn't ...?"

 

"Nope."

 

Sheer absurdity tickled Ilias, the gall of such an idea catching her off guard. She chuckled, her smile stretching wider slowly. The tips of her feathers covered her mouth as the Goddess' snorting little chuckle brought hearty shakes, tousling Cupid in the process. _That's completely insane,_ Ilias marveled, barely suppressing outright laughter. Cupid's licentious attitude was well known in the Heavens, but she never imagined it to go so far. _Eden has a masochist on her hands, oh dear me._

 

 “Your Grace?” the seraph questioned, sharing a look with Cupid.

 

“Iti’s nothing.” Ilias waved her off.

 

"Saaay, Mistress Eden?" Cupid asked, drawing attention. "If the party poppers and everything else wasn't here, what about the, ya'know, next part?"

 

"The next ..." Eden's brows knitted together thoughtfully, deepening into a scowl. Then, faster than anyone saw, a beaming smile replaced the angel's frown. She clapped her hands and said, "Well, with the reveal done, would Her Grace like a bath?"

 

Cupid and Ilias stared at the seraph, neither entirely sure of the complete change in personality. Silence hung in the air, Eden's ears slowly wiggling with an electrified jerkiness.

 

“Would I, Eden?” Ilias returned, her dirt-covered wings perking up a little.

 

"Then I think You will find my selection perfectly suitable." Eden inclined her head, turning around with a sweep of her hand, beckoning to follow.

 

_She really is wound up._

 

With Cupid nestled in her arms, Ilias followed Eden’s lead. Collective giggles and murmurs broke out behind them, the hushed conversations leaving the hallway buzzing with chatter.

 

"Oh my goshness, did you see their butts?"

 

A few collectively hummed in agreement.

 

"Hey is that Cupid? Why does she have that stupid smile?"

 

"Duh, who wouldn't want to be carried by Goddess Ilias?"

 

"What happened to the cafeteria??"

 

"Ehh? You mean it’s open now?"

 

"No, it's, like, totally wrecked ..."

 

As the angels descended into gossip and gaggling amongst themselves, Ilias whispered to Eden. "Are the ones you keep here always this lively?"

 

"Mmm, not so much, no. I can think of one thing that might quiet them, if You wish."

 

"Oh?"

 

A tug on Ilias' arm stopped her. With the two women suddenly halting, the following angels haphazardly fell onto each other, desperate to not run their superiors over. Ilias snorted laughingly at all the pristine women thrown into a tussle of limbs and clothing. "Well, that _does_ work.”

 

Soft fingers inched up her arm, drawing her attention toward a suspiciously close Eden. The seraph smiled, her pink tongue flicking out across her lips, and neared closer. Ilias' eyes widened when their hefty chests pressed together and squished Cupid between them.

 

Eden's hand slipped behind her head, pulling the Goddess in before she had a chance to speak. Their noses brushed together and cushiony, full lips enveloped Ilias' in akiss. She froze on the spot, the hairs upon her neck standing at end from Eden's delectably soft, but electric caress.

 

And yet, as quick as it started, Eden parted.

 

Cool air washed her heated lips, jolting Ilias' into focus. Her general pulled away, eyes half lidded and full of mischief. A chorus of gasping and giggling angels tickled the Goddess' ears, but the totality of her attention honed onto the plump and shapely angel daring to tease _her_.

 

"I believe they are quieted now, Your Grace," Eden remarked, her perked ears betraying smug satisfaction.

 

"All except one, it seems," Ilias returned dryly, eyes narrowing.

 

Confusion flicked past in the seraph's crystal blue gaze, giving the Goddess the only opening she needed. Snaking an arm around, Ilias grasped a greedy handful of Eden's butt and surprised the angel. She pulled her closer, molding to the taller woman's body. Ilias claimed her general's lips with a full, possessive press.

 

A quiet gasp disappeared between their mouths, the sheer surprise parting Eden’s lips. Ilias, tempted as she was, resisted the urge to delve inside, content for that taste of warm, inner air. As swiftly as Eden had, she parted, leaving the seraph dazed at her speed.

 

"As excellent as I remember," she noted airily, resisting the urge to grin. Eden gaped in disbelief; the following angels themselves doing much the same. A hot blooded blush stained the serious woman's face, warming her fair cheeks in a most satisfying victory for Ilias. Amidst the fanfare, however, a rumbling between her breasts brokered attention.

 

Cupid, trapped as she was, flailed an arm around, her face smothered in cloth and divine embrace. Ilias laughed and stepped back. Free at last, Cupid gasped for air, her eyes full of tiny heart shaped stars.

 

"Myyyy Goddess!" the messenger angel sang, almost sounding drunk, and groped at Ilias' thinly covered breast.

 

"You are fine now I see," Ilias said reproachfully, though Cupid kept pawing at her affectionately. She glanced at Eden, but something more drew her attention further away. The whole gathering of angels had stilled down, staring at her with wide open eyes, some not as innocently as others. The Goddess' eyebrow tweaked upward and higher still when wet lips kissed her chest. Cupid had buried her face back between her breasts, licking and suckling the exposed skin with wanton desire. Shaking her head, Ilias pulled the messenger away with one of her gold feathered wings.

 

"Noo, boobies!" Cupid cried, vainly reaching out as Ilias handed her off to Eden's own waiting wing.

 

"Teases and misfits, every one of you," Ilias said, throwing a look between the two. The seraph's ears wiggled, undermining her stoic face. "And you!"

 

The Goddess grabbed Eden's shoulder, yanking her close. Eden's eyes shot open, her ears going straight up as Ilias took hold of her head. Trailing her fingers up the general's jawline, Ilias forced her to eye level. "Do you think I can be teased?" she inquired hauntingly, turning her nose up. Their lips sat a hair's breath away, her every word stirring Eden's eyes downward.

 

"C-certainly not, Your Grace," she pleaded, squirming under Ilias' hands.

 

"You must, why else would you try?" Ilias hummed disapprovingly, leaning in till their noses touched, their eyes locked. Trailing her hand downward, her fingers skimmed over Eden's neck and shoulders, worming to the woman's backside. With a certain grip, she pulled Eden flush into her embrace. For a moment she indulged in the closeness of the seraph's soft body and beating heart, crystal eyes twinkling wondrously at her.

 

Fighting to keep her smirk hidden, Ilias closed the gap, her lips brushing Eden's. The seraph's eyes fluttered expectantly, lips puckered, but confusion took hold as Ilias slipped past. Crossing over her cheek toward the base of her ear wing, the Goddess whispered, "Try harder, then."

 

She pulled away, delighted by Eden's confusion, and winked. The gaggle of angels behind the seraph erupted into laughter, giggling and gossiping with one another. They swarmed in as Ilias moved away, poking and prodding the flustered Eden. Just before Ilias passed around a corner, her eyes caught with her general's heated gaze, a skin tingling shiver passing down her back.

 

_Your move._


	4. Healing

Hate begets more hatred; too often, we forget that joy also seeks to make more of itself. That is why we share both.

 

*~*

 

“Is that real crystal?” The nagging little concern had been eating away at her for a while now. True crystal was a magnitude beyond anything else in difficulty to work with, let alone shape.

 

“I believe it is, Your Grace.”

 

Behind her cool façade, Ilias gawked at the awing sight as they entered the bath. The floor and walls sparkled under the glass window ceilings, their diamond and sapphire mixed lattices utterly beautiful. A tone of ordinary marble remained at the edges and corners, providing an elegant and unobtrusive frame for the crystal.

 

“Eden, I’m becoming annoyed.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Who made this? It’s simply too stunning not to use more of!”

 

“Erm, if I remember, Dindalus wanted to try this new technique some eons ago.”

 

A flitting image of an angelic spider woman passed through Ilias’ mind at the name and a sharp bark of laughter escaped. “Of course _she_ would make this.”

 

“Uhmm, uhmm, Goddess Ilias? Master Eden?” a shy voice peeped from behind the two of them. Their heads craned over their shoulders, mutually regarding the horde of angels ready to cram their way into the bath.

 

“Oh. Yes, yes, have your bath,” Ilias muttered, stepping aside with Eden on her arm. With a cheer, the horde piled in, their indecent clothes flying off within seconds. The Goddess couldn’t help lamenting at how the beautiful lattice work was muddied by such things.

 

“Excuse me, Your Grace,” Eden said, bowing out of their linked arms. She winked a little as her fingertips slid across Ilias’ hand, leaving the Goddess tingling. “I shall fetch the appropriate soaps.”

 

“Be sure they are vanilla flavored. I feel inclined for something classy today.”

 

“Certainly.”

 

Eden’s thick rear gave Ilias a tasteful sight as the seraph left to a corner in the bath. The naked angels parted around her like water, most not even aware of the awing power mere feet away. Pleased at the prospect of washing not only the dirt off of herself, the Goddess looked around the bath.

 

To an eye as practiced as hers, she didn’t miss the oddity at the far end.

 

A set of tall golden doors awaited, not unusual in itself. Yet, the bathing angels avoided crowding to close to it and the lump of meat sitting at the bottom. She squinted at the serpentine coils and scaled feathers, an angel the likes of which that hadn’t accompanied her here. An inkling of wrongness gnawed at her until she decided to investigate.

 

In crossing the bath, she soon stood in front of the lonesome angel wrapped up in herself. Even in such a pitiful mound, the serpent sat easily at half her height and with fairly massive body. “What are you doing?”

 

“Go away!” the muffled voice of the angel spat venomously.

 

Ilias’ brows climbed upward and all at once the cacophony behind her quieted. Dozens of eyes peeled toward her, their harrowed gazes digging into her backside. She ignored their gawking and waited as the serpent slowly uncoiled and peeked out from between her wings.

 

“Why is everyone …” Her cerulean eyes climbed up Ilias’ body, a growing horror in her flushed face. “I-I-I,” her teeth chattered together when she met Ilias’ cool stare.

 

“Dominion Norn,” the Goddess greeted.

 

"I-I'm so sorry!" the tomboyish serpent yelled, almost slamming face-first into the ground with her frantic bowing. “I didn’t know it was you, Goddess!”

 

Giving the serpent a minute to grovel, Ilias shot her hand to the angel’s chin. With an impossible grip, she froze Norn in place, staring down at the angel’s tear filled eyes. She tilted her face side to side, studying. “Why were you crying, Norn?”

 

“I-I-umh, in-insulted yo-“

 

“No, before that.”

 

Ilias frowned at the incoherent blubbering that followed, only able to pick out a few choice words. She hadn’t a clue what wrought such terrible crying from an otherwise sweet, tomboyishly cute angel. Stretching out one golden wing, the Goddess reached for Norn as she stepped in closer. With a firm tug, she brought the serpent into her arms and into the cushy, snug pillow of her breasts.

 

Norn made disagreeing noises, but Ilias only invited the angel deeper into her bosom, stroking her hair all the while. “Shush, be at peace. Nothing is wrong when you are here, hm?” she cooed, a perverse pleasure swelling in her chest. Such was her weakness for her cute subordinates, especially when they were so flustered and needy.

 

The troubled serpent quieted after a few minutes, her tearful mumbles disappearing. Instead, to Ilias’ growing enjoyment, the angel nuzzled into her breasts, kissing and licking with adorably tiny flicks of her tongue. _What wonderful lips,_ she thought pleasantly as Norn’s scaly face explored her freely.

 

“There, isn’t that better?” Ilias ran her fingers’ through Norn’s short hair. The angel’s slitted eyes peeked up at her, reddened, but brighter. She smiled down, pleased to see a longing blush overcome the sorrow, perfect for one so cute. Norn’s suckling lips popped free, glistening spittle drooling between Ilias’ hefty breasts.

 

“Y-yes, my Goddess–oh, I dirtied you!” Norn chirped when she saw the mess.

 

“Nonsense. Earnest love like this cannot be dirty.” Ilias squeezed her chest, enveloping Norn’s face even more. “Now, tell me, my Dominion, why are you so distraught?”

 

“I don’t want to trouble you, my–“

 

Ilias squeezed her chest tighter around Norn’s face with a sweet smile.

 

The serpent moaned in the back of her throat, audibly breathing Ilias’ scent. “Uhm, it’s … well. They asked for my help in the kitchen and that didn’t go so well. I went out to help with setting up the dining hall, but they didn’t want me there. Then, I came here to help prepare the spa, but they kicked me out on the spot …”

 

Rubbing Norn’s head soothingly, Ilias cuddled the depressed angel close. _I know she’s clumsy, but that is far too harsh._ Her eyes squinted. _It would seem some spankings must be handed out._

 

“Never mind them, my beautiful angel. I have a different task for you.”

 

Warm, wet eyes peeked up to her, shimmering with earnest expectation. Behind them sat a will, coiled for just the right moment, any reason to burst forth with all the jubilance Ilias knew to be hiding there. Her chest swelled at the sight, for she truly enjoyed the sensual adoration her angels always surprised her with.

 

“As you might see, I’ve been felled by some dirt,” Ilias remarked, flexing her wings for Norn’s widening eyes. “I could use some _experienced_ hands in cleaning myself.”

 

“Yes!” Norn beamed, shooting up from Ilias’ bosom. “Yes, of course! I’d love to, my goddess!”

 

Ilias smiled at the almost literal energy bubbling out of the angel. She inclined her head to the side, a familiar presence approaching them. “Excellent, and I do believe that is Eden with the soap?”

 

“I would be surprised otherwise, Your Grace,” the seraph returned dryly. A woven basket of glimmering white threads sat under her arm, bottles and soaps neatly stacked inside. “There was more than one kind of vanilla.”

 

“There always is.” Ilias tapped her forehead irritably and turned back to Norn, whose eyes shot back and forth between the two. “Would you find a stall for the three of us?”

 

“Umm …” Norn rose up, her serpentine body letting her ‘stand’ far taller than Ilias or Eden. She craned from side to side, brows furrowed. “Let me check!”

 

The once-gloomy angel unfurled the rest of herself and slid off, her feather scales rising and falling in enticing waves.

 

“Her?” Eden asked out of ear shot, eying Ilias.

 

“She’s capable.” Ilias smiled and hugged close to the seraph, their hot breaths kissing each other’s lips. “But can she keep up with you? Hmm …”

 

Plucking the basket from Eden’s arm, Ilias sauntered away as her general’s aura pulsed with an agitation between being challenged and shown up. Her smile turned wicked, the curious eyes of other angels dancing on her body. _Oh, them too?_ she wondered, fingering a shoulder strap. Tracing it all the way down to the bump of her nipple, she played with the edge, their gazes burning at her finger.

 

She almost laughed at how much quieter the bath became at the little show.

 

_Honestly._

 

“This one will do, my Goddess!” Norn waved from a stall, round and big enough for a dozen angels. Adequate for her large serpentine body, and room for Ilias and Eden as well.

 

“Very good.” Ilias daintily stepped onto the slightly rougher hewn floor, already slick with water. A three headed shower sat at the center, the golden pipes interweaving through the crystal pillar. Norn slid past her, half-way coiling around the pillar.

 

“Look, they’re detachable, too!”

 

A snorting laugh bubbled out of Ilias at the ridiculous back and forth gesturing Norn made. “Yes, we’ll get to that!” Ilias winked as she set the basket in a little crook on the pillar.

 

“What is detachable?” Eden inquired with poorly guarded curiosity.

 

“Ah, here, Seraph!”

 

Ilias, too busy looking in the basket, only heard the girlish squeal that followed. Her eyes craned over her shoulder, the seraph glowering at a horrified Norn and the gushing faucet in her wing feathers.

 

“That is freezing!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Her eyes tracing the faucet’s tube to the pillar, Ilias reach for a series of oddly jutting out crystals. The gentle, blue glow of one receded as it was pressed into crystal and the one beside it began to glow red. _Really? No knobs this time?_

 

“Try now,” she said, turning back to the basket.

 

“Ehh,” Norn’s worried hum reached her ears, but so did a gentle patter of water against skin.

 

Ignoring the two behind her, Ilias pluck out a quaint, creamy bar of soap. The gentle scent of vanilla and honey wafted under her nose, mute yet distinct. To her greater delight, it felt a tad oily so her skin wouldn’t dry out.

 

“This one’s good for us to start with–“ The goddess paused as she turned around, two very expectant angels staring at her.

 

“If I might, great Seraph, you may have the front.”

 

“I shall trust you can handle Her wings, then.”

 

_Clever girls._

 

They closed in on her, Norn’s bulky serpentine half forming a ringed cage. Eden’s veritable presence enveloped her as Norn’s giddy giggles tickled the back of her neck.

 

“Please trust my delicate feathers, my Goddess,” Norn whispered into her ear with a practiced, breathy exhale and Ilias’ long ears twitched as goosebumps shot up across her skin. “I shall make your wings glimmer in ways diamonds would be jealous of!”

 

“A bold claim,” the Goddess returned, leaning back into the serpent angel. Their faces pressed alongside each other, the very edges of their lips teasing the other to them. Norn only smiled at her in that cute, tomboyish way bespeckled by a lewd confidence.

 

“Have no fear,” she said, the hook-like fingers at the tops of her wings prying at Ilias’ shoulders. The toga knots there came undone, and Norn departed as Eden’s hands took their place. With a smile of her own, the seraph’s strong fingers rubbed while they inched slowly downward.

 

Arching herself into Eden’s inviting hands, Ilias shivered from the hands on attention from the two angels. Norn’s feathery arms lathered soap on her wings, dutifully giving joint-popping rubs to them. The heated air of the bath kissed her skin when the toga fell away, easing the tension in her bones.

 

Ilias let out an appreciative hum, stretching her arms and wings wide open. Quite a few eyes planted their gazes up on her, undoubtedly following the heft of her bosom. She paused at the peak, putting herself on perfect display while her muscles burned so sweetly. Her arms came down in a graceful fall, Eden at the ready with soap in hand.

 

The Goddess giggled a little from the seraph pressing close, their naked bodies flush together. “I’ve not visited the spa yet and this is all so wonderfully relaxing.”

 

Eden leaned in, their faces close. “Oh, but that will not be all,” she whispered, her soapy fingers coming to Ilias’ cheeks.

 

“Are we but young maidens now? Coy about our _innocent_ intent?” Ilias managed to ask while Eden’s long, firm fingers massaged her cheeks. They swept up to her forehead, the seraph’s thumbs pressing in.

 

“What could You mean, my Goddess?”

 

The gentle lull of the seraph’s fingers so wonderfully rubbing her forehead left Ilias a little dazed. She blinked herself awake when Eden moved down again. Her general had that self-assured smile of hers, almost a grin while she slowly rubbed against her.

 

“Ah, my Goddess!” Norn trilled from behind. “Your wings are sooo fluffy!”

 

A moment’s lapse was a dangerous thing where her angels were concerned. Norn’s feathery arms and singular, hook-like fingers lathered their way down to her back while Eden had occupied her. Sweet, electric pleasure jolted through Ilias when the tantalizing caress reached her toned back, all but thrusting her closer to Eden’s plump, cushiony body.

 

“I’m almost done, too!” Norn remarked, all too pleased and seemingly oblivious.

 

“Please, Your Grace,” Eden tutted with a faux bashfulness. “Let me finish Your beautiful face first.”

 

Ilias, for want of a witty retort, grabbed the angel’s supple butt instead. Eden jolted against her the tiniest bit and she grinned, letting her fingers sink deep into the seraph’s lovely rump. Her victory turned short lived the instant Eden’s soapy fingers made their way to her ears.

 

“Be sure to wash down below, Norn,” the six-winged angel instructed, prim and orderly despite her anything but innocent smile.

 

Inhaling excitedly, Norn asked, “I can? _Really?_ ”

 

“I have a need of free hands, mine are occupied.”

 

Eons of loyal service revealed itself to Ilias when Eden ventured onto one of her greatest weaknesses. The tips of the seraph’s fingers pressed on her elfish ears, tracing the length of their stiff and flexible points. The very drag of Eden’s finger resonated in her ears, a dull thunder to the trembling lightning that shot down her neck.

 

An airy gasp tried to escape her, but ever dutiful Eden caught it in a sweet kiss. Full, cushiony lips sealed around hers, the hint of a tongue teasing for entry she almost gave it. Ilias’ wits came back about her for the pleasurable pop as the seraph pulled away again.

 

“You’re cheating, Eden,” Ilias hissed under her breath, to which the angel’s winged ears fluttered amusedly.

 

“Mmm, no, not yet, Your Grace.”

 

“Hm-mm?!”

 

Feathery-winged fingers curled around her buttocks and a scaled face rubbed against them. Clean, uneven teeth nibbled on her gently, a hungry desire racing up her back. It caught beneath Eden’s fingers on her shoulders, the seraph’s gentle massage all the more disarming. Ilias smiled, her soapy wings fluttering a little. The sweet warmth of the air and the two angels so comfortable, enveloping her in their romantic care.

 

“Ah, my Goddess!” Norn said in a sing-song praise, “You’re so firm and big, and such perfect shape too …”

 

“You flatter me,” Ilias returned, pushing herself just a little into the serpent’s eagerly licking mouth. Something was said, but all of it was buried beneath the long tongue swirling each of her buttocks, thick and wetly hot. As soon as Norn finished one cheek, Eden’s sneaky hand replaced it, gripping the wet, succulent rump possessively.

 

In the same stroke, Norn’s mouth returned, and the angel drew back with a surprised noise. “Oh! Seraph Eden! I’m sorry, I forgot!”

 

“It is nothing to worry over.”

 

“No, no no! Please, I will wash you too!”

 

“And how would you worship Her Grace as well?”

 

“Err …” Norn’s thoughtful hum trailed off.

 

 _Angels,_ Ilias marveled with a roll of her eyes.

 

“Wait, I know!” the angel declared, drawing upward. The serpent shimmied her huge, feathered body around them, coiling and coiling. “I can wash both of you at once!”

 

Eden and Ilias shot a look toward one another, bemused. In scant seconds, Norn’s coils pressed in hard, the two of them squeezed together in a tight, vice-like grip. Their wet and soapy skin slid against them, their nipples pleasurably slipping against one another as they wiggled.

 

“Yeah, it’s perfect!” the angel giggled, laying on top of the coils that bound the other two up to their shoulders. “Let me take care of everything.”

 

It didn’t skip by Ilias how much harder Eden’s hand gripped her buttocks. Her gaze slid over to the all-too innocent seraph and she pointed rolled her entire body, jilting Eden’s façade. Skin-to-skin so tightly pressed together, she felt every fine muscle twitch Eden made, a tiny dance that made her want to go again.

 

“It’s a wonderful idea, Norn,” Ilias praised, giving the tomboyish angel a blush stirring smile. “But, I need you to do something.”

 

“Anything!”

 

“My jaw is a little sore, and I’d hate for Eden to be wanting …”

 

Norn’s brows furrowed together, the same as Eden’s, at her words. Realization dawned over both of them and two different looks shot at the Goddess. “W-would you mind, Seraph?” the angel asked, her winged arms half covering her blushing face. “I’m q-quite skilled, after all …”

 

“I am not one of those virgin souls you enthrall,” Eden remarked haughtily. Her pointed gaze drew away from Ilias and she regarded the meek Norn with an intimidating stare. “I expect a _meaningful_ kiss.”

 

“Of course!”

 

Norn’s feathers ruffled around them, ticklish against Ilias’ skin. The Goddess found herself rather impressed with Norn’s resolve, a feat to achieve in the face of a seraph. Nonetheless, she bit her tongue at the tiny, trembling quake coming from the serpent’s coils. Squeezed flush against Eden’s voluptuous curves, Ilias sat back as Norn wormed in, their faces brushing up against each other.

 

The stage was set: the first Seraph of Heaven and her cool, imperious façade against a Dominion dressed to impress her.

 

An excited flutter passed in Ilias belly, different from the lush warmth and desire in the air. She cocked her head for a good angle of Norn’s petite mouth descending on Eden’s, aggressively sealing their lips together. It lasted all of a second, the seraph’s suckling pop drawing a moaning exhale from Norn.

 

There were few things Ilias couldn’t resist, and an underdog stacked against impossible odds was one of them. In spite of her earnest start, Norn was quickly pulled into Eden’s masterful technique, all but hypnotized by the seraph’s serpentine grace. Truly, if she didn’t intervene, nothing would stop the cute Dominion from losing.

 

For as sorely tempted as she was to see Eden have her way, Ilias didn’t want Norn slithering away unhappy afterward.

 

With a slow, practiced precision, the Goddess began gyrating her hips. Her thighs and belly rubbed against Eden’s, kissing the curvy angel’s body with her own little temptation. She felt—as much as saw—Eden shudder, the seraph’s cool blue eyes rocketing toward her with alarming width.

 

Ilias smiled back, unseen by Norn. She slowly mouthed the words, ‘I am merely washing you.’

 

Eden frowned back with anything but amusement.

 

Slipping her constricted arms to the seraph’s hips, Ilias set herself into a rhythmic wave, pressing into Eden’s body as deep as she could. With every pull away, Norn’s coils constricted ever slightly more, caressing the two of them with her soap lathered feathers. Their squirming bodies moved at Ilias’ command, their whole beings caressing in a languid, erotic dance.

 

Each passing moment, Ilias could see Eden’s concentration crumbling. Norn took their kissing deeper, her forked tongue slipping into the unwittingly welcome depths of the seraph. _Come now, Eden,_ Ilias thought with a perverse thrill. _Relax a little._

 

Oh, to watch her subordinates enjoy themselves. Yet, something more hung about Eden and her alone. An inkling of a will too proud to ever surrender, but one that bent to her at the merest request. Her dutiful willingness to serve, her pride in always doing it well.

 

The Goddess couldn’t tell which would give in first, and she watched intently, every beautiful little twitch and stifled moan magical. Eden’s ears fluttered, her mouth slack yet kissing still, that lull to let her head dip back at the cusp of winning.

 

“Ah, seraph,” Norn panted between kisses, her words half-swallowed between them. “I can’t—I can’t—I …”

 

The tomboy’s coils stiffened, squeezing them both tighter than they ever had, and then they were done. Norn fell apart around them, the coils unwrapping as the lip lock popped free and down she went. Ilias and Eden both watched her, wide eyed as the dominion sprawled on the ground, bright pink heart shapes in her eyes.

 

The two stood there, staring down.

 

“Well, that was something,” Ilias remarked.

 

Eden snorted, thumbing her nose with air of superiority.

 

Freed of their sensual and thorough washing apparatus, the lewd sounds around them reached their airs. Many of the angels who followed them had long since seemingly busied themselves, hungrily kissing and licking each other with fervent abandon. What few who had any presence of mind left gazed upon them wantonly, provocatively spreading themselves with earnest invitation.

 

Though their short gazed attentions soon turned as those without partners sought them out, intertwining into a lustfully beautiful mess.

 

“Shall—ah, ahem, shall we wash, Your Grace?”

 

Her lips peeled into a smile that felt far too wide, Ilias nodded. They parted, their molded-together bodies giving a little wet pop as air rushed in. The Goddess shivered a tiny bit, feeling refreshed, if wanting for such cuddly holding again. Eden graciously retrieved the shower head from an unconscious Norn, and the two of them washed the soap off.

 

Inspecting her pristine, dust and grime free skin, Ilias fluttered her gold wings. “I’ve not had such a thorough bath in a while!” she noted, smiling at Eden from the corner of her eye.

 

“Such cleanliness befits You best, Your Grace.”

 

“You believe so?” Ilias asked, running a finger down her side, appearing as if she inspected herself. That Eden’s gaze followed along, and indeed, lingered on her naked butt, was surely not her real goal.

 

“Indeed. I will redouble my efforts to keep such unwanted dirt from You.”

 

Mentally rolling her eyes, Ilias still smiled. _I can’t believe that cliché worked._

 

Stepping over and kneeling down next to the prone dominion, Ilias rubbed her forehead. “Thank you for your work, Norn,” she said sweetly, fixing the tomboyish angel’s hair a little. A dreamy, unintelligible murmur came back and Ilias nodded. She arose, her attention upon the lewd angels around the bath.

 

Clapping her hands, she called for their attention, the sheer force of her presence compelling them all. They stared at her nakedness, the very hunger in their eyes prickling her skin. “Would one of you be a dear and help Norn here finish? She could use a good cleaning and a bed after.”

 

A few angels answered in a chorus, all but dragging their partners over by extension. Ilias sidestepped them and their wandering hands, sliding up alongside Eden as the ravenous angels descended on the dominion. Happy squelches and moans soon followed, and feeling pleased, she turned her attention to the seraph.

 

“Now, I believe there was something about a spa?”

 

“Hm?” Eden’s eyes lifted up, meeting hers. “Ah, yes, this way, Your Grace.”

 

Despite having said that, the angel didn’t move.

 

Ilias followed her wandering eyes down to her very own hand. She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh and Eden looked away, ears flapping nervously. The Goddess stepped across the wet floor, pressing up against the seraph’s warm, slippery body. Eden’s gaze crawled back, a blushing stain across her cheeks.

 

Staring into her general’s soft eyes, Ilias raised her hand, carrying Eden’s by the wrist. She pressed their palms together, interweaving finger-by-finger, until they were clasped on one happy hold. Eden’s blush worsened by the second, all but consuming her face.

 

“Please, lead me there, my seraph,” Ilias purred, squeezing her palm gently. Eden nodded in an automatic way, almost light headed in her steps toward the grand doors that led to the spa.


	5. Joy

Work we despise is drudgery; work we care for, that is our purpose.

 

*~*

 

The spa, if it could be called that, served only to tickle Ilias’ sensibilities. A wide, rectangular basin yawned before her, perfectly clear waters shimmering with wisps of steam. There was no sand, thankfully, but widely spaced steps, beckoning her to a leisure stroll into the depths.

 

An ordinary idea, executed with extraordinary means. The same crystalline architecture bloomed here, not a hint of restraint in the design. Fanciful little islands dotted the massive pool, sloping waterfalls snaked their way along the edges, and to Ilias’ amusement, there were trees. Not in any traditional way, rather, they served to hold smaller pools upon their massive branches, giving the flighty angels all sorts of heights to dip in and out of.

 

“I believe you said this was a spa, Eden,” the Goddess remarked, glancing sideways.

 

“… Technically, it is.” A few feathers from one of her wings rubbed her chin. “At least one part?”

 

“Pff.”

 

They walked down from the entrance, coming to the edge of the almost ocean-like construct. Giggling angels, as naked as them, passed by on the walkway, waving and bowing to their superiors. Ilias spared them a smile, her eyes drawn more to the ceiling she still has not seen the end of.

 

“Was this built to house Wormiel?” she mused aloud. A voice answered in place of Eden, one with a resonance that rattled the very soul.

 

“Her and the others,” it said in its deep, throaty way. “Though it still is only large enough to be somewhat comfortable.”

 

Ilias and Eden’s ears wiggled at the sound, their gazes drawn to the pool ahead. The steamy air twisted in on itself, pin-prick holes in space-time drawing the wispy streams inside. Reality bent inward, a crinkled sheet of paper in something’s unfathomable hand. It tore open soundlessly as long, arachnid limbs peeked through, pulling themselves into their part of existence.

 

Four legs, altogether almost as large as the spa itself, pulled open the rift between them. The angel behind them came forward, half of her titanic spider body coming to rest on the spacious steps, and indeed, a good deal of the pool in front of them. Sunlight glimmered off her platinum exoskeleton, refracting in the tiny etchings of iconography that covered it.

 

“Dindalus,” Ilias greeted, her wings perking up. The humanoid part of the angel, whom sat on the spider body as a queen would her throne, bowed her dome covered head in turn.

 

“Our Goddess. Has our work pleased you?”

 

“Very. I’ve never seen crystal shaped in this way before, how did you come about it?”

 

Dindalus’ three fingered, clawed hand scratched at her cheek bashfully. “W-well, we were tired of using mere stone. There was nothing in Heaven we had not seen, but not in the mortal world.” The spider angel’s humanoid arms moved with her legs, gesturing to a nondescript piece of the crystalline floor. “There is a lot of this buried in the earth! It grows, too, unlike stone which is compressed. So we …”

 

“Here I thought she’d be upset over how much of her last work was destroyed,” Ilias commented under her breath, the almost ecstatic angel continuing unabated.

 

“With how much she destroys on her own, I suspect she may not care as much,” Eden remarked.

 

Though she kept track of Dindalus’ monologue, Ilias waited for a break to butt in. “Could you use this technique,” she asked, drawing the spider angel’s attention, “for the rest of Heaven’s reconstruction?”

 

Tapping at her helmed head, Dindalus swayed from side to side, an air of indecisiveness about her. “Higher purity crystals take longer; it would be slow to use for _all_ of Heaven. Very slow, several centuries, at least … No, no. Common roads do not need such quality—oh, but it bothers us so.”

 

“But it is feasible?”

 

The enormous angel sighed, her breath ruffling Eden and Ilias’ hair. “Yes, only a question of logistics. Tedious, so very, very tedious …”

 

“Thank you for working so hard, Dindalus.” Ilias smiled at her despite the grumbling.

 

Scratching the back of her head, Dindalus looked upward, her fleshy cheeks blushing. “We love to do so. But, we must go, the Living Tribunes have asked for us in the cafeteria.”

 

“Them? Why?” Eden asked, frowning.

 

“They have discovered something called ‘spit roasting’, and require our assistance.”

 

Ilias and Eden glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes, their faces perfectly neutral.

 

“Please, enjoy our spa we have made for you.” Dindalus bowed, and the angel withdrew, her enormous legs and body sliding back into the dimensional rift. Reality reasserted back to its normal self, as much as it could in Heaven, and steamy air filled the void left behind.

 

“I feel we should warn her,” Eden remarked with a musing tone.

 

“Ehh.” Ilias’ golden wing waved back and forth indecisively. “She needs a break; you know how much she hates not working.” The Goddess hid a smile in Eden’s direction. “It reminds me of another angel, truly.”

 

“Ah, shall we visit the water?” Eden offered, gesturing with her arm and three wings. “It looks like quite inviting.”

 

“Yes, let’s.”

 

She’d left Eden off easy this time, at least. The two of them strolled out onto the big steps, warm water rushing to greet their feet. With Dindalus’ departure, Ilias could finally see all the others lounging about, hanging on the high pools, swimming in the grand one, or even just floating in the air. Most looked enviously lazy in their relaxation, one she was surprisingly eager to join them in.

 

Taking the lead, Ilias drew her hand out of Eden’s, turning as she did. For a brief, beautiful moment, the tips of their fingers touched, Eden wide-eyed and wondrous, and then Ilias was out of her reach. The Goddess fell backward onto the now chest-high water, throwing her gold wings open as she splashed down.

 

Wet warmth spilled over her, inviting the Goddess in deeper. Just at the precipice of being hot, the pool’s waters perfect temperature to sit in. Ilias, however, found too much entertainment in doing the backstroke. “Come, Eden! You can swim, can’t you?”

 

Her words jarred the angel awake, and that confident smile of her general came beaming out. Eden strode forward, the tiny jiggle of her body an inviting sight with her confident motion. In one smooth, arcing display, she dived forward with all the grace of a professional, and disappeared under the water.

 

“Hm?” Ilias looked under herself, watching Eden and her six wings stroke by underneath. Twisting around, she found the seraph surfacing a little bit ahead of her. Two, then four, and then six wings all breaching into the air, that splendorous back on full display. Ilias’ crystal blue eyes watched in rapt fascination at the sparkling display, whose end came much less elegantly than it began.

 

“Swim? I believe I can,” Eden yelled over her shoulder, grinning.

 

Surely her cocky aura and flagrant display was a tease? Maybe a taunt? Ilias wagered that was worth a century of spanking on Eden’s sexy butt, at least.

 

The flaunting angel dipped back into the water, heading further into the great spa. Ilias, with a playful frown, swung her golden wings and shot after her. A girlish squeal of alarm escaped Eden when she looked over her shoulder, the Goddess all too close to grabbing her foot.

 

With a heave, Eden hurried forward, her six wings giving her quite the advantage in speed. Ilias never relented, chasing the splashing angel with a wicked glint to her eye. Neither of them paid much attention to the angels around them peeping on the show, a murmur of conversation arising.

 

By the time Ilias grabbed that slippery ankle and yanked Eden to a stop, they were atop the deepest part of the spa. The seraph slid into her arms, that curvaceously soft body molding to hers. “Aha,” Ilias gloated, smiling.

 

“You are too fast for me, Your Grace.” Eden bowed, her wings lowering with her submissive defeat. That did not stop her hands from wrapping around the Goddess, nor how she eagerly squeezed to her. “Please, have mercy on this angel.”

 

“Mercy? For what wrong?” Ilias wondered aloud, elfish ears perked upward.

 

Neither of them paid any attention to the dark shadow in the water below.

 

“Perhaps such a presumptuous angel needs … discipline?” Ilias reached around with one hand, sliding over Eden’s warmly soft hips to her butt. She enjoyed grabbing her a little too much, a tiny thrill coming up at how Eden tried to offer more for her fingers. “One wonders why you would swim so fast away from your Goddess.”

 

“I am merely enjoying this wide, _expansive_ spa, Your Grace,” Eden defended, rolling her hips invitingly. She slipped her legs around Ilias’ thigh in the process, pressing her mound flush to the divine woman’s thigh. “But, if You have need of me, I shall be most glad to help.”

 

“Need, Eden?” Ilias asked airily, her other hand slipping out from the water and to the seraph’s face. Those cooler blue eyes followed along, flicking from her and back to her hand as it came to rest against Eden’s face. “I’ve need, certainly, but it’s vast and beyond almost any other.”

 

To have those soft cheeks, yet strong, defined bones against her palm, it pleased Ilias. She took in the angel’s soft skin with her palm, smiling as her dutiful general leaned in, offering more of herself as she always did

 

“Almost?” Eden whispered, her wings fluttering.

              

“Almost,” Ilias repeated as she slid her thumb down to Eden’s bottom lip, teasing it with just the tip. “I can think of a certain blue eyed angel in my arms who might work.”

 

A snort answered back. “ _Might_?”

 

“It’d be difficult after all, I am a Goddess.” Ilias leaned in, their noses pressing against one another, and she captured Eden’s gaze with her own. “But someone worthy of being a First Seraph could do it, I think.”

 

“F-first?”

 

For as romantic as she was trying to be, Ilias had to choke down her laugh. A dreamy eyed look overtook Eden in an instant and she wouldn’t be surprised if little stars shot out. “Mmm, yes, definitely a First, but it’d be a lot of hard, sweaty work.”

 

“Oh, anything, Your Grace, anything at all.”

 

“Will you two just fuck already?” a large, dreary voice demanded, and a slew of horrified gasps farther away followed.

 

Their heads snapped to the side, and all too suddenly they remembered where they were. The dreadfully dark face of an angel hung next to them, almost within kissing distance, staring with those bored, eye-shadowed eyes of hers. Cobalt-scaled snakes slithered about in the same colored hair, aimlessly looking and hissing around at nothing in particular.

 

One would mistake this angel’s six plastic-gold wings and winged ears as a seraph’s, but only if they relied on what their eyes saw. In spite of her own incredible power, the newcomer was barely a flutter in the wind to Eden’s galactic radiance.

 

“… Archangel Ranael,” Ilias and Eden greeted in unison.

 

“I’m trying to rest and this pussy teasing show is going on right in front of me,” Ranael grumbled as she rose up. A large angel in her own right, not just in sheer size, her titanic bosom was more than capable of giving quite the mouth full to either of them. One of the many slithering, pink tentacles of her left arm rubbed her forehead. “It’s enough to make an angel pin a cutie down and fuck the soul right out of her.”

 

_As elegant as always._

 

The naked angels, all who sat in the water, air, or even on Ranael herself, giggled and waved invitingly. “Me first, Ranny!” one called out, hanging off the archangel’s venus-flytrap of a right arm. The cavernous maw twitched at her movement, but remained shut.

 

“I’ll get to you later,” Ranael said with a sigh, her heaving chest sending little waves in the water.

 

Ilias looked toward Eden, the seraph doing much the same, and they shared a look. Not a word passed between them, but they each rubbed each other’s butts and smiled. Though she didn’t want to part so soon, Ilias let go and swam to Ranael’s right side while Eden took the left.

 

The archangel, mid-yawn, caught onto their movement, and her lava-red eyes were all the more perturbed. “Eh?”

 

“How’re you feeling, Ranael?” Ilias asked, a touch of sweetness to her voice. She pressed against the venus-flytrap, hugging her bosom to its closed, if twitching mouth.

 

“You have not been working since Her Grace reconstituted you, have you?” Eden asked next, slithering her way inside the mass of tentacle arms. The pink, nubby headed and toothless things wrapped around her, already kissing and sucking at her skin of their own volition.

 

Looking back and forth, despite her size and intimidating aura, one would say Ranael was the prey being cornered. An understanding dawned on her dreadfully serious face, one that only an angel with eons of servitude in Heaven would appreciate.

 

“Ah, fuck.”

 

“Oh, yes,” Ilias and Eden sang together. They pushed on the large angel, dragging her with them as they spied a little crystalline island not too far away. Half the platform laid submerged, the other just above the waterline, smooth and perfect to lay on.

 

“Be gentle,” Ranael requested, a little more flush in the face despite her bored tone. “I’m still sore when I walk.”

 

“Ladies? You all heard her?” Ilias asked the gathered angels, a good dozen or so edging to get in closer; the first ones who would play in the Goddess’ little game. They nodded, smiles and kissy lips puckering in anticipation.

 

“We’re going to have so much fun Ranny!” the one from earlier chimed, shaking her small breasts invitingly.

 

“Yeah, how come you were sleeping at the bottom like that?” another asked, sounding almost hurt. It might’ve worked if she wasn’t eying the archangel’s chest so hungrily.

 

“Should’ve kept my mouths shut,” Ranael grumbled under her breath. “Stay under water, nice and quiet.”

 

Ilias’ ear twitched, but she only reached out with her hand, soothingly rubbing Ranael’s belly.

 

Between her and Eden, they hoisted the archangel up onto the little island. Much of Ranael’s lower half and its bulbous, writhing mass of tree-trunk sized tentacles splayed out into the water still. Ilias’ gaze slid over their purplish flesh, slick just short of slimy, and their toothless suckers grasping at nothing in particular.

 

 _It’d be nice to get lost in those, wouldn’t it?_ Her finger poked her lip in thought, but a curious sound drew her attention away. A sharp inhale, followed by a moan that was a little too _sultry_. Eden, as she found her, was quite enthralled with the pink, tentacle sucklers of Ranael’s left arm.

 

“You complain, Archangel,” Eden breathed, rolling her hips as two particularly thick tendrils slithered up and down between her legs. “But you do not want for excitement!”

 

“I’d slap anyone who’d resist a woman like you.”

 

Ilias, and quite a few of the others with her, ogled the utterly perverted sight before them. Ranael’s many tiny suckler tendrils ensnared Eden, slithering and wriggling across the angel’s fair skin. Most became living ropes, restraining her eagle spread in the air, others feasting upon her with little kisses and suckling bites.

 

Eden’s whole body and six wings bounced to the tendrils delving inside of her. The plump lips of her womanhood splayed open, an inviting wetness spilling out with each suckling plunge. Another worked beneath it, pushing and withdrawing in a tandem dance with the seraph’s bubbly butt as its inviting mate.

 

Few could sit within such a writhing mass and still look all the more powerful for having done so. Ilias found Eden’s taunting eyes as her gaze crawled up, the tendrils keeping pace. They wrapped themselves around those heaving breasts, in a tight, undulating massage, one meant to prepare.

 

“Come now, Ranael,” Eden enthused, a smirk pointed at Ilias all the same. Her next words turned to a gasp as billowy tentacles slapped themselves to her nipples, their gaping mouths fixating to them as teats for their hunger. The seraph bowed back, thrusting her chest forward in doing so, inviting more to feast on her naked breasts. “I-it has been so long. Surely you will not, ahm, disappoint?”

 

“Even as I am, I’ll leave you quivering like any mortal girl,” Ranael promised, a throatily dark purr to her already deep voice. “How silly to let snakes into your garden.”

 

“Ahh-haha.” Eden’s polite laugh muddied in a jolting moan as tendrils wrapped around her neck. They too spread to her wings, worming amongst the fears as roots on a tree might. “I yearn for the _satisfaction,_ then,” Eden said, her eyes dragging to Ilias’ on that one word. The tendril that wrapped her throat came to her face, its bulbous head peeling open for the fleshy tongue inside.

 

Licking her lips in a slow, savoring motion, Eden opened her mouth, her own tongue stuck out invitingly. The tendril collapsed in a heartbeat, sealing its mouth against hers, and sending the seraph’s head falling backward. Both sucked and kissed with an enthusiasm so fierce Ilias couldn’t quite tell who was in control, if either really was.

 

Had her ever loyal, attentive, conniving _,_ and lovable general not dared to tease _her_ , the Goddess might’ve let her have her fun. The sight had made her wish she’d been mindful enough to take Ranael’s left side instead …

 

Feeling flush, and with a pleasant buzz between her legs, Ilias turned away from Eden’s resplendently perverted display. She shimmied over to Ranael, the archangel too occupied to notice until their faces were close together. Her dreadfully dreary face, contorted with a lustful grin, froze at the Goddess’ beaming smile.

 

“Oh, Ranael,” Ilias sang, her hand drifting to one of her overly large ear wings. The tiny snakes in the archangel’s hair nipped at her fingers with reverent kisses. “You’ll be careful with Eden, won’t you?”

 

“O-of course, my Goddess,” the archangel rumbled, a tremble racing down her body at Ilias’ touch.

 

She was always one of the smarter angels Ilias worked with.

 

The Goddess grinned and leaned over, kissing those large lips with her own. It quickly turned into Ranael suckling upon her whole mouth, the archangel’s larger size all too useful to her. Ilias withdrew as a hint of tongue started to emerge, the lower half of her face pleasantly wet and thrumming with heat.

 

“Pace yourself, Ranael,” Ilias chided gently, drawing one finger across the angel’s cheek. Those lava-red eyes stared into hers, the faintest hint of pink at the edges. “And let me reward your hard work.”

 

That same finger went to Ranael’s lips, prying her mouth open. A large, flat tongue peeked out, its forked tips seeking her hand as a wanton puppy might. Ilias dipped down and gave it a kiss, rolling her tongue between those forked tips teasingly. Just as it sought entry, she pulled away once more, Ranael whining in her throat with unintentional cuteness.

 

“Oh, it’s no mere kiss, my _strong_ archangel.” Ilias grinned and sat up. She winked, and with a quick flap to open her wings, rose up upon them. A simple maneuver, but one with all impossible grace, and the Goddess landed onto Ranael’s belly softly. Her brows wiggled at the archangel’s incredulous look and she almost laughed when Ranael sat back with a huff.

 

“But I like kissing,” the large angel grumbled, the snakes in her hair nipping at the empty air.

 

Ilias hummed in an encouraging way, idly looking around. Two angels fastened to Ranael’s breasts, suckling happily upon her nipples, while many others were entangled her in lower body. An angel each took one of the octopus arms, greedily using it as much as it used her in turn. Others lavished upon Ranael’s many wings, and what few couldn’t get to the archangel, tended to each other in eager anticipation.

 

 _All this attention and she’s just sitting there?_ the Goddess marveled. _No, I can’t abide that._

 

Shifting her weight, Ilias changed to straddling Ranael’s belly, her legs spread wide and open. Amidst her preparation, she felt Eden’s eyes upon her, and a quick glanced confirmed it. For however occupied the seraph was, she was still ever wrapped up in keeping pace.

 

_Two birds with one stone._

 

The Goddess nearly patted herself on the back with such a fantastic idea. A lesser being might even call it divinely inspired.

 

Leaning backward, Ilias propped herself up with one hand while the other groped blindly behind on Ranael. Soft skin and wet, slick octopus flesh and the curious melding point between both met her probing fingers. She knew she was straddling right about where the angel’s hips would be, and as long as she—

 

A throaty inhale escaped the archangel as Ilias’ hand found an inward dip. Delightfully soft, plump lips of a most different kind graced her exploring fingers, a sticky wetness soon coating them. Ilias grinned as the large angel trembled underneath her, those taut belly muscles flexing between her legs.

 

“Goodness, Ranael,” Ilias cooed with faux surprise. “You must be _aching_.”

 

“Your touch is a relief to have, my Goddess.” The archangel rolled her hips, chasing after Ilias’ hand.

 

Suppressing a grin, Ilias coyly slid her hand on the outskirts of Ranael’s vagina. The big, puffy pussy lips molded beneath her just-so-gently pressing fingers, and the archangel trembled with every swipe of her fingers. Ranael squirmed in tiny half twists, her tendril legs squeezing the unsuspecting angels harder, drawing surprised squeals from them.

 

The tentacle mouths surrounding Eden tightened, their sensual caress more of a vice grip now as they held her nearby. The seraph’s cool eyes met her own, and Ilias’ ears twitched as she fought to keep from laughing in earnest. Twisting and pressing her three fingers together, Ilias slid them to the heart of Ranael’s wet folds, the bulging inner lips soft against her tips. They snuggly wrapped around her as a living velvet, pulling with a lustful desire to drag her fingers to her very knuckles.

 

She very well meant to slip in ever so slowly, but Ranael’s hips bucked, and a good half of her hand sank into the huge archangel. With a thoughtful hum, Ilias withdrew, flexing her fingers in a gentle stroke as she left. “Patience, Ranael,” she chastised, splaying her hand over the angel’s pussy, her middle finger teasing the soft velvet entrance.

 

“Hnngh, fuck.” Ranael’s grunt rumbled in the air, the angels squealing as her tendrils tightened more. “This is just making me hungry … Aphrolilly!”

 

An angel’s head popped out of her large, venus-flytrap arm, covered in juices. “Yes, Ranny?”

 

A squeal tore out of her as the lips of the flytrap shut tightly on her. “Come here,” the archangel commanded darkly, lifting the petite angel over her face. The flytrap’s maw peeled opened, and Aphrolilly came sliding out, slowly landing on Ranael’s mouth, pussy first.

 

“Aww, but your arm is so fu-fuunn!”

 

The ecstatic gasp that followed drifted into the air, one more loving note in the rising chorus of the angels around her, their supple bodies and lustful souls answering to Ranael’s. And yet—Ilias’ eyes flicked to Eden—this would not be the place for them. She could stand to punish Eden a little bit.

 

With her wings supporting her, all the other angels were far too busy to notice her game. Ilias absently stroked at Ranael’s ever wettening vagina, teasing her folds open, dipping a finger inside, just enough to rile up the angel. Her tempo mirrored in the archangel’s squirming and twitching, and Ilias danced with her, rolling her hips and torso in a wave.

 

Riding back and forth, Ilias’ skin prickled from Eden’s gaze. The sucker tentacles were all the more hungry upon the seraph, yet in no way Ilias knew to be _completely_ satisfying anymore. The Goddess stretched casually, lifting her chest up a little more, her legs spreading a tiny bit more open. All very casual, and all quite angled for Eden’s viewing pleasure.

 

Even the hand on her belly, sliding down her taut skin to the dip between her legs. She paused at the tuft of white hair on her mound, soft and fine to a degree that was inhumanly impossible. Her own waiting heat teased her fingers through her soft hair as they slowly inched downward still. _Alas, poor Eden._

 

The seraph looked about ready to burst, all tied up in Ranael’s tentacles.

 

Ilias shivered with a tinge of excitement at the sight; a running, electric feeling from the back of her neck and right to her belly. The gasps and moans of the angels around them rose higher, half-intelligible words and pleas slipping out. Their need thickened in the air, beckoning for her to join them. Ilias’ smile played across her lips, widening as her fingers just began to tease her outer folds.

 

 _Would you like a peek?_ she wondered with wicked delight, two fingers spread ready. The Goddess rubbed back and forth, edging to her own faint wetness as much as prying herself apart. Not enough to fulfill either, but certainly ones that got Eden’s wings fluttering. The seraph twisted and turned at her little show, trapped in the prison she built for herself.

 

_How flustered you must be, dear Eden._

 

Dipping her index finger inside herself, she shuddered all the way to her wings. One long, slow drag parted her with such an enjoyably pointed hardness, but so unfulfilling. She withdrew, a glistening wetness to her fingertip, and brought it to her lips. Parting them, she bit down on her finger, mindful to keep her lips and tongue from it.

 

She caught her seraph’s eyes, and wiggled her brows with a seductively mocking curl. Though she didn’t care for it, she closed her mouth around her finger, making a grand show of suckling it clean as she pulled out. Could her general blush anymore, deep in her own red arousal? The Goddess wondered how much more she could wring out of her.

 

At least, until Eden started falling toward her.

 

Ilias blinked, uncertain if she was seeing things until the angel smacked right into her. Pain was illusionary for them, but surprise was quite real, and she found herself stupefied and squished under Eden. The seraph, freed of her restraints somehow, clung to her, squeezing as close as possible.

 

“Wha—“

 

A hot mouth, with an invasive tongue, silenced Ilias. Eden kissed her as hard and fast as she could, its own thrilling reward. Half of her preened for the attention, the other still bewildered. She barely had her thoughts together as the ground beneath them—rather, Ranael—shifted violently. In a great, gravity pulling lurch, the archangel thrust herself upright, and the two of them went hurtling away.

 

“You slutty fucking angels!” Ranael roared, and a chorus of orgasmic squeals followed just before Ilias dunked into the water.

 

Hot water and bubbles swirled around her, a mess of limbs and feathers obscuring her sight. Ilias pulled herself together, orienting herself in quick order, and swam up. Her head popped out of the water just as Eden’s did, the two of them looking at one another incredulously. She gently plucked her now very wet hair off her face, awkwardly combing back behind her pointed ears.

 

Ilias pivoted and looked back to Ranael, only to find the archangel awoken in proper. With her left arm tentacles free, Ranael captured quite a few the unattended angels that had loitered around her. Aphrolilly was suddenly plastered face first into her loins while her tendrils and tentacles sought to feast upon her new prey. While Ranael’s aura was a tad dim still, the fierce warrior Ilias knew to be there had been kindled again.

 

Somewhat.

 

_Oh, good, that all seemed to have worked._

 

Pleased at the results, a hand sliding across her jaw caught Ilias by surprise. She turned toward its owner, finding Eden’s face close enough their noses bumped. Her breath caught in her throat at the seraph’s pointed gaze, her pupils constricted to a fine, hair trigger intent.

 

“Your Grace,” the seraph whispered, licking her lips afterward. “I have somewhere special for You to see.”

 

“Somewhere quiet, I hope?”

 

“Very, just for the two of us.”

 

“Do lead on then, my _seraph_.”

 

Such a simple way to excite Eden, yet Ilias enjoyed her slight shudder all the same. The seraph took her hand with a surprising casualness, and Ilias found it in herself to forgive it as she was guided away. The two of them swam at Eden’s rather hurried pace, the sounds of lewd cries and squelching tentacles fading behind them.


	6. Happiness

The simplest things can carry the greatest meaning, all because of the heart we put into them.

 

*~*

 

It was hard to shake off her giddiness. With Eden leading her quickly away, Ilias thought they must’ve looked no different than young choir girls sneaking off. All the others were far too busy with Ranael, and the spa’s steam hung over everything as an impenetrable fog. The lewd orgy faded behind them, the sounds soon indiscernible save for the high pieced squeals that were swiftly cut off.

 

“My, Eden, that was fun, wasn’t it?”

 

“Not quite what I had in mind,” Eden grumbled lowly, but for as close as Ilias was, being carried bridal-style through the water, her ears easily picked it up. “Yes, Your Grace. I am glad to see Ranael doing something other than mope around.”

 

“Come now, must you be so gloomy?” Ilias raised a hand to Eden’s chin, pinching the tip. She thought it to be coy, but as the seraph turned to her, Ilias paused.

 

“Far from it, Your Grace. I am merely waiting.”

 

The emphasis was slight, yet there, and the word ‘waiting’ hung on Ilias’ mind as much as Eden’s dilated eyes staring at her. They slowed to a gentle drift, and the Goddess found the angel leaning in. Her arms around her shoulders and legs squeezed her closer, and Ilias found herself snugly held.

 

"For what do you wait for?” Ilias returned, her ears twitching. The arm on her shoulders lifted her just a bit at the same time Eden brought her face down. A thrilling sensation—that of gravity’s pull, as much as Eden’s closeness—clenched Ilias’ chest. It tightened as those inviting lips closed in, yet a tinge of confusion came as they passed by.

 

Eden’s cushy cheek slid alongside her own and that lone wing-like ear of hers coming to rest over Ilias’ eyes. Tingles shot down her spine as those soft lips she wanted settled into her ear, puffs of hot breath drawing out goose bumps. The cozy warmth and softness of her angel set Ilias’ head swimming, but it would be Eden’s throaty voice that set it spinning.

 

“My turn.”

 

Eden’s lips squeezed against her ear in a tight kiss, and when she parted, a soft pop came. That tiny sound thundered through Ilias, a delirious shudder rolling down her whole body with it. A depressing emptiness came as Eden withdrew fully upright, and the Goddess had to resist chasing after her.

 

The seraph smiled down at her, somehow both teasing and kind, vexing Ilias as much as it made her melt into her hold more. For want of a response, Ilias couldn’t gather her thoughts in anything _decent._ She’d let her general keep that smug little smile a while longer. Her knees squeezed together of their own volition, all her belly clenching with a delightfully arousing tingle.

 

“Ah, we are here.”

 

Ilias had hardly paid much of any attention to the gentle drift they were doing. Her head turned forward as Eden’s six wings rose from the water, lifting the two of them easily out of it. The seraph took them up and over a waterfall ledge and into a much different sort of spa.

 

Fashioned marble sat in a u-shape, and small steps led into its reclusive pool from either side. At the far end lay a grand, brass mural, depicting all manner of angels in such sexually loving ways. Ilias stood upright, more from Eden’s prompting than anything, as she looked around the eerily familiar sight.

 

_This entire bath is a … throne?_

 

The longer the word sat on her mind, the more she was convinced of it. Not the throne she sat on when she deigned to, but one quite close to it in memory. It had been changed to fit the bath around them than a grand imperial hall.

 

“While reconstruction of the palace is an ongoing concern,” Eden said, drawing her attention. “I could not stand by so much to let Her Grace not have one befitting place to sit.”

 

Despite her serious face, Eden didn’t meet her gaze.

 

_Are you really going to sell me such a corny line?_

 

The Goddess wanted to laugh as much as hug her adorable seraph. Shaking her head, she stepped around to Eden’s front, the water now just thigh-high around them. She looped one hand around Eden’s lower back and tugged, bringing them flush together, bosomy breasts and soft skin alike. “Eden …”

 

Serious, and yet possessed of such anticipation in one swirling mix of wide eyes and a blush waiting to spill out. Ilias loved that moment, just holding her naked angel in her arms, the beat of Eden’s heart distant, but there. Two slightly larger arms wrapped around her, and the Goddess found herself in a hearty hug.

 

A realization came with that warm embrace, one that was as surprising as it wasn’t. The aftermath of the war, dealing with the monsters and lost souls, all the rebuilding and future planning … those were still there. But, she could work on them tomorrow.

 

She wasn’t at all worried about what to do anymore.

 

Her lips twitched, and a smile—without a hint of coyness, nor some other greater meaning—came to her. She wanted to laugh, cry, hate and love herself just as much at how much of a damn relief it felt to have. Her bright blue eyes turned to Eden, and without a thought, she leaned in and kissed her.

 

All she wanted to do was feel Eden’s lips, to have her angel’s delicate warmth and beating heart upon hers. A joyous little jolt shot all the way from her mouth to the tips of her wings as the seraph returned her kiss, adding that wanton pressure only another partner could give. More than any bodily pleasure, though, she craved Eden’s willingness, her general’s sheer palpable devotion and love.

 

Half-a-minute later, though, she needed some air.

 

With a gasping pop, Ilias parted, yet stayed as close as she could, sucking in lungful’s of air and Eden’s heady scent. She felt every part of her body against her general in such electric detail, every little inch clear in her mind, all of it pushing her into a slow, gyrating grind. Worse still was that dreamy, spaced out look on Eden’s face, and her lips parted so invitingly.

 

She wanted her, this angel, her Eden, in a viscerally powerful way that made her pussy quiver and wet.

 

“Eden?” Ilias asked, her tongue flicking across her lips.

 

“Y-yes, Your Grace?” the seraph returned, a tinge of lust-induced pink to the edges of her eyes.

 

“It would seem your games worked after all.”

 

“It did? I—er, that is wonderful!”

 

Oh, how Eden trembled in her hold, and those hands on her back groped at her butt. Ilias leaned in and stood up just a little all to touch their foreheads together. “Thank you for all your work.”

 

Then came Eden’s blush, and that stoic serious façade she kept up crumbling into a giggly smile. “I-if I might be, be, selfish, Your Grace?” she stuttered, her six wings and ears fidgeting in tiny flaps. “Just one request?”

 

“Anything you want, Eden, in all the Heavens.”

 

“May I—I, please, have You?”

 

Ilias couldn’t imagine a world she’d ever say ‘no’ to such wide, soulful eyes. Yet, rather than answer, she reached for one of Eden’s hands on her hips. She grasped it in her own, and with a small tug, slid it over to her front side. Ilias smiled at how Eden’s eyes grew the farther down she brought her.

 

Hand on top of Eden’s, Ilias guided her through her trimmed pubes and right over her slick nether lips, and gently pressed her in. A shudder shot through her whole body as Eden grasped her gently, pressing in with an almost disbelieving touch. The Goddess perked up onto her toes, and with a teasing roll of her hips, rubbed herself upon Eden’s hand.

 

“You may, but ...” She breathed each word, a bubbly tension in the seraph’s very soul before her. “Treat yourself. Make love to me, Eden, for like a woman starved, I need you.”

 

Those three little words made Eden’s dilated eyes constrict to pin-pricks.

 

Ilias inhaled as Eden’s arms squeezed tight and pulled her in, the sheer force molding her to the seraph’s voluptuously soft body. One hand crawled up her back with greedy gropes until it reached her neck. Held in a vice as those plump lips sought hers, Eden kissed with a feverish hunger.

 

She could scarcely keep up with the speed, her mouth a plaything to Eden’s roaming tastes and tantalizing suckles. The seraph massaged her lower lip, then the upper, and Ilias couldn’t guess which would be caught in a nibble until it was too late. Another moment would find that meaty tongue swipe across her mouth, and Eden would strike upon the edges, giving Ilias the room to gasp for air before sealing together once again.

 

Even in such haste, every motion followed absolute specificity, the precision of a mind bent on taking everything it could. Ilias squirmed in Eden’s voracious hold, grabbing at the angel’s lush butt for dear life as much as desire. “Eden,” she breathed out when those capturing lips spared hers for a moment. “W-why do you taste of vanilla?”

 

Crystal blue eyes swept up at her own, and the focus in them made Ilias’ knees weaken. “Is it pleasing?” Eden asked, face peeling into a lecherous smile. “I had a glossy lipstick made just for You.”

 

She hadn’t the faintest clue when the sneaky seraph put it on, but Ilias didn’t care. She grasped Eden’s cheek and brought her back to kiss, that faint taste becoming ever clearer in her mind. With a tiny flick her of tongue, she licked across the seraph’s lips, trying to find more. Yet, in doing so, the slight opening turned into a surprise as Eden’s tongue came slithering inside.

 

A purring moan, one drenched in utter satisfaction, came from Eden. It danced its way into Ilias’ ears as much as the tongue in her mouth laid its claim, driving the electric pleasure harder. She was certain her knees gave out, but Eden caught her, angling higher with new found leverage.

 

 _Dear me, she’s so …_ Ilias couldn’t pick a word out, but she quite liked being held this way. Eden had total access to her mouth, and the seraph’s tongue roamed as if it owned every little inch. Such flagrancy only stoked the fiery jolts every swipe and lick gave her, and Ilias suckled upon Eden’s spittle greedily.

 

When the seraph pulled away, her lips followed until a jarring ‘pop’ came and snapped them back into place. Ilias shuddered and squeezed her thighs together, panting and licking aimlessly for the teasing serpent that had left. Eden pressed into her cheek, and more from primordial instinct than thought, Ilias craned her head to give access.

 

“You taste divine, Your Grace,” Eden whispered into the Goddess’ ear, and noisily sucked her own lips clean.

 

“Y-you k-know what that does,” Ilias hissed in a half-heartfelt anger, her face contorted into blissful, swollen lipped ecstasy. Every hair on her body stood on end, her skin sensitive to the very air, and every little lecherously lewd sound reverberating in her skull.

 

“That I do.”

_Oh, now you use your sexy voice._

 

“Your Grace,” Eden breathed into her ear, ever respectful, yet a touch of scorn, if she was to believe it. “Did I wash behind Your ears?”

 

 _What?_ Dark brows furrowing, Ilias thought for a second she was completely serious. All her body stiffened at once as a warm, wet, and _malleable_ mass settled into the crook of her ear. The very sound of its flesh molding to hers rumbled into the Goddess’ skull. Ilias’ face froze between surprise and pleasure, twitching in tiny places as her body tried to figure out which was which.

 

Pleasure swiftly won as Eden’s serpentine tongue slithered outward, meticulously flattened and encompassing as much as it could. Ilias’ neck contorted of its own accord, a rebellious desire for more as much to escape, and it only pushed her deeper into Eden’s embrace. _M-my ear, she’s licking my ear!_

 

All the way to the very tip Eden traveled, and Ilias clung to the respite of that tongue vanishing. She sucked in a lungful of air, finding the will to breathe again, but a new warmth cut it short. Softness surrounded her ear tip, a hint of hardiness beneath it, and that tongue returned just as Eden’s mouth suckled.

 

A girlish squeal, one Ilias desperately tried to stifle, escaped her. She squirmed in Eden’s arms, trying to pull away as much as get closer, her head trembling in its own inability to escape the seraph’s mouth. Again and again Eden licked and suckled, massaging a good half of her whole elfish ear inside her mouth. “E-Eden!” Ilias chirped. “T-That’s chea-a-ating!

 

Her ears were her amongst her most sensitive places, and Eden’s delicate brutishness made her arms go slack. Ilias’ wings fluttered and she blindly groped at the seraph’s back, but nothing changed the heart pounding attention she received. Such was the seraph’s loving efficiency that every motion she made shot down Ilias’ nerves, right to her very loins.

 

The Goddess was certain to pass out in bliss when Eden pulled away, and the slightly cooler air washed over her ear.

 

“There, all clean,” Eden remarked, sounding satisfied. She pulled away, beaming a red-faced smile down at the quivering Ilias. “Oh? You are flushed, Your Grace.”

 

Ilias squinted at the coy angel, even while the rest of her still felt like limp noodles. The tended-to ear buzzed beside her head, and the other was all the more noticeable for how devoid of Eden’s touch it was.

 

“Shall we lay down? The water is a little too warm, hmm?” Eden asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer before moving. With one hand snug against Ilias’ butt, and the other on the Goddess’ back, she all but cradled her to the far end of the small spa pool.

 

“Truly, Eden? Ravish me and then carry me to bed? Whatever happened to dinner?”

 

“You are looking at her, Your Grace.”

 

Ilias choked a laugh out and gave a quick kiss. “I can hardly wait.”

 

At the head of this would-be throne was a comfortably smooth space, one so clearly meant to be laid upon. Eden wasted no time in setting her gently to the marble, going so far as to use her wings to help. Ilias preened under the attention and stretched herself a little more prominently, complete with a hand curled under her chin.

 

A simple act, and yet it made Eden’s face redden a bit more, her lips purse together tighter, and those eyes sharper. Ilias tingled with anticipation, biting her lower lip as the seraph hovered over her. “You seem fraught with indecision, Eden,” Ilias remarked, smirking.

 

“’Indecision’ when I am merely looking?”

 

“At what?”

 

Eden laughed as she sank down, her lips fastening to Ilias’ jaw. In no mere kiss, she sucked and nibbled, parting with a skin pulling pop. The Goddess gasped as the devious technique ventured to her neck and ticklish nerves sent her twitching in odd ways. Undaunted by such squirms, Eden ventured further, kissing her way across the top of Ilias’ chest before she delved down the middle.

 

“Oh, my Goddess,” the seraph sang under her breath, reverent and excited. Her fingers traced along the edges of Ilias’ breasts, fingering the little divide, almost inspecting their supple fullness. Pressing them gently together, Eden enveloped her face in Ilias’ softness, her tongue licking in languid, aimless tastes.

 

“Mmm, right there,” Ilias purred, pushing her chest up into Eden’s worship. Warm, well-rounded fingers enveloped her breasts with a pleasurable squeeze, just enough to perk her up. Eden’s head tilted upward and their eyes met, her mouth edging toward a stiffening nipple. Slow, slower, slower still. Ilias’ eye ticked and Eden giggled.

 

“Right where, Your Grace?” the angel asked, her eyes wide. The tip of her tongue sat a hair’s breadth away from Ilias’ nipple, her every exhale blowing gently on it.

 

Ilias smiled back sweetly, but Eden’s ears perked with alertness. Faster than light itself, she set her hand upon her head. “Right _there,_ ” she said, pushing Eden right onto her breast. Slippery hotness enveloped her as the angel sucked her nipple and more inside of her mouth. Cushiony lips pressed down as Eden’s tongue unfurled and licked in pointed, flicking strokes.

 

Sitting back on the smooth marble, Ilias moaned lowly as Eden’s attentive mouth worked. The angel brought out every trick: sucking with a gentle pull, biting down softly with her teeth, and even pulling at her nipple. Thrilling anticipation made the Goddess’ chest clench, and a shrill satisfaction followed every time Eden peaked her relentless suckling. “Dear Me, Eden,” she breathed out pleasantly. “You’re better than I remember.”

 

Eden, with a pull of her mouth, popped free, and Ilias’ pleasantly throbbing breast flopped to the side. “You flatter me,” she answered sweetly, smiling as Ilias rubbed her head. “But, I have more for You yet.”

 

“Hmm? Some secret skill from fantasizing about me, Eden?” Ilias meant to be a little playful, but Eden’s face utterly enflamed at her words. The seraph sank into the valley between her breasts to hide, but her ears remained alert. _S-so cute!_

 

Ilias hugged the embarrassed angel to her, giggling. “Well? Will you show me, my seraph?”

 

Shifting from side to side and drawing herself up, Eden stared with a cutely determined look. Such was the potency of her gaze that even Ilias paused, the Goddess’ chest tight, and a curious excitement rising as Eden’s mouth lowered once more. Rather than return, Eden set upon the other, ignored breast, her wet lips parting with lick of anticipation.

 

That return, the mere soft and warm pressure of Eden’s mouth made Ilias shudder pleasantly. A true gasp broke out as something hardy and flexible grasped her other, now newly ignored breast. Eden’s fingers sank into her plush skin, gripping with a tight but painless hold. Eden’s eyes flicked upward, and Ilias _felt_ her smirk against her breast.

 

She barely had time to wonder why before Eden made her move. With a renewed hunger, a pace faster than anything before, the seraph’s mouth moved, sucking, biting, and licking with a hardy intent. At the same time, Eden’s fingers groped their way up her other breast, three very pointed fingers grasping her plump nipple.

 

“Eden!” Ilias greedily moaned at the sharp, and deliriously sudden, rush that went to her head. The poignant warmth of Eden’s dexterous mouth danced her precise finger work, and Ilias shifted side to side, eagerly moving to the seraph’s play. Anything to have those fingers grasp a little harder, or that mouth sucking more of her. “Harder, just a bit more. Yes, right there!

 

It was the guiltiest of pleasures for her, and one Ilias relished every time she had the opportunity. Few had the dexterous skill, or attention to detail, that Eden did. The Goddess laid splayed out, a dreamy look to her flushed face. She stroked her slate hair, half-mumbling encouragements as the nerve-tingling pleasure bloomed in her chest with every squeeze, bite, and lick.

 

“Eden,” she panted out, tugging at the seraph’s hair. Slowly, and with a bit more force, she drew the angel up to her. Eden laid atop of her, the weight of her own breasts a wonderfully new pleasure to Ilias’ overstimulated ones. Without waiting, she brought Eden’s lips to hers, forcing the seraph’s head down in the process.

 

All Ilias wanted in that moment was a taste of that warmth and slippery spittle fresh in her mouth again. She barged into Eden’s mouth with her own tongue, robbing all the mouthwatering tastes out of her in the process. A cute, airy moan escaped from Eden as she pulled away, the seraph’s eyes unfocused for a moment.

 

“Ah-ah, You are magnificent, Your Grace.”

 

Eden’s low voice flew right to Ilias’ ears, and the Goddess’ skin prickled with goosebumps. Her general looked upon her with such lovingly wide eyes, tongue still absently peeking out of her lips. Ilias cupped her cheek, and Eden nuzzled into her hand. “Enjoying yourself?”

 

“Only if You are, Your Grace.”

 

Ilias laughed a little, her whole body buzzing pleasantly, and more of her still hungry for attention. This is how their times together always seemed to go, no matter how much she pushed Eden otherwise. The seraph possessed an almost fanatical need to please, and even in the midst of Eden’s own pleasure, she still thought of her.

 

The Goddess walked her fingers around Eden’s face, rubbing as much as feeling her. A coy, almost sultry smile answered, and Eden angled to match the touch, giving Ilias the best access to her possible. “Eden,” she said in a thoughtful whisper, “I have a commandment for you.”

 

Confused, almost disbelieving yet compliant, Eden turned toward her, a measure of seriousness returning to her blushing visage. “What do You Will, my Goddess?”

 

Ilias squished Eden’s face between her hands, drawing out a protesting mewl. “I said to treat yourself, did I not? Do so.”

 

“Bhut ahm am,” Eden tried saying, her face popping back into place when Ilias let go. Those bright blue eyes peered into the Goddess’ own, bubbling with a mirthful joy that made her pause. “I want nothing more than to make You happy, Your Grace.”

 

_I …_

 

She wasn’t sure what words to use, but Ilias’ chest swelled with a tight, almost embarrassing feeling. Turning her gaze away, she pursed her lips and tried to seem contemplative. No matter how much she tried, though, her ears couldn’t stop twitching excitedly. “Oh, very well, then,” she muttered with a faux-resigned sigh. Ilias looked at Eden again and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. “Do as you please, Eden.”

 

A strange sort of look, one Ilias hesitated to call ‘mischievous’ or ‘plotting’, passed through the seraph’s eyes. “I shall, enjoyably so.”

 

The mere way the seraph’s tone carried made Ilias’ skin tingle with goosebumps. A hand pressed into her belly, fingers splayed open, and Eden rubbed in small, soothing circles. But, it didn’t stay still, and with a tiny smirk, the seraph started trailing downward. At the same time, she sat up, angling herself over Ilias and balancing on her elbow.

 

"I will very, very much.”

 

Ilias’ wings fluttered as Eden leaned in. Their foreheads pressed together and the seraph stared into her, the tips of her fingers inching into the wondrously soft fuzz crowning Ilias’ mound. The heat between her loins, once ignorable, found the out it needed, blooming to meet Eden’s touch with heart pounding quickness. Her knees and thighs squeezed together at the delightfully ticklish touch, and Ilias’ belly tightened. Eden giggled at her squirming and nuzzled her mouth into the Goddess’ sensitive ear once again.

 

“Oh, my Goddess,” Eden sang in a low, almost throaty hum, her fingers combing through Ilias’ pubes. “So soft and beautiful.”

 

The wonderful touch went farther, and Ilias rolled her hips, legs shut tight together but yearning for more. Eden’s hand tilted, pressing in a little firmer, her fingers spreading open to cup her entire vulva. An unintelligible moan, half-way to a gasp, slipped out of her as two fingers slid just over her entrance, grazing her inner folds.

 

“Whose light is my dawn, and whose smile is my way.” Eden went on, her fingers stroking in long, teasing motions. Two of her fingers teased the Goddess open, spreading her vulva for a slow touch of her inner softness.

 

Ilias clutched at Eden, grabbing at her shoulder and arm as pure, sexual electricity ran on her nerves. Were it that just a womanly touch, but her ears were subjected to her loving, purr-like voice, every breath and word going straight to her head. “E-Eden,” she sputtered, biting her own lip to stifle her lewd sounds. The seraph withdrew from her ear and passed over her face, a glimpse of a smile showing before Eden claimed her other ear.

 

“The one who is my sun,” she went on, the tip of her tongue tracing a path inside Ilias’ sensitive ear. “The one who I follow, planet bound by her love.”

 

By all that she held dear, Ilias wasn’t sure to laugh or moan anymore. The entire impromptu song was so … she found it difficult to pin down. In its own way, everything just felt like _Eden_. The awkward wording, the unquestionable conviction, and the overindulgence in doing so.

 

A smile inched its way across her face, one Ilias herself dimly knew of. The warmth of her seraph swallowed her whole; Eden’s soft, cushiony skin kissed hers, nearly every inch wrapped up. The slightest pressure squeezed them shut together, and with one leg trapped between Eden’s, Ilias found herself delightfully pinned.

 

Whatever words Eden kept singing turned into a mumbled buzz in her head. All Ilias knew, and cared for in that moment, was the visceral closeness, the feeling of Eden’s hands upon her, and those unyielding fingers sinking into her quivering pussy. Two wholesome interlopers—the other two splayed on either side of her vulva—slid over her hood, determined in purpose, and only stopping when they were nearly knuckle deep. They’d twitch, and wiggle, and gently coil up into the roof before pulling out slowly, Eden’s silky palm caressing all the way up with them.

 

Ilias, whose knees locked together tight, slowly eased them apart, every stroke a serpent’s song. The tenseness in her body bled away the more she invited Eden to her, those toned legs of hers spreading invitingly open. Her hips moved to the rhythm of Eden’s fingers, angling to invite them in, and raising up to chase after when they left. Small, minute movements, but her own earnest body thrilled Ilias even more.

 

All of her, the Goddess of Light, wanted this one angel, this seraph, her Eden.

 

The only other who, throughout all of time, had been beside her.

 

Through the worst and the best.

 

The one she’d indulged in heavenly treats with as a friend and lover.

 

The one with those clear blue eyes and overly serious looks, yet with those hidden smiles, as well.

 

Revelations itself struck as hard as the sweet, mind-whitening ecstasy of release did. Ilias cried out, her body shuddering and twisting in tiny spasms, every inch of her locking up close to Eden. Pure, roiling sexual relief flooded with every wanting, slickening pulse of her pussy, the hardness of Eden’s fingers the only certain truth.

 

Seconds ticked by into minutes, and the soul seizing pleasure receded little by little. An unawareness the likes of which Ilias could scarcely remember in hundreds of years blinded her. There was her self, then there was Eden close to her, and all the rest: the heavens, the mortal realm, everything, nothing but a blur. She could do with such a carefree life, if she was honest.

 

Reality re-asserted itself in quick order, though.

 

Sweaty, slippery skin and her heavy breathing were the first two things she noticed. As Ilias blinked her eyes open, she found Eden peering down at her, smiling. Nothing but a smile, and two very, very pink-infused eyes. “Eden,” she mumbled.

 

“Ah, Your Grace.” The seraph’s face fell under the shadow of a frown. She brought her fingers up and daintily wiped at Ilias’ eyes.

 

“What?” Had she cried at some point? Ilias couldn’t tell, but the cool, wet touch of air on her face felt like it. The mere notion she’d done such a thing bubbled a laugh up from her chest. “Oh, oh dear Me.”

 

“Your Grace?”

 

 _A real tear jerker this time?_ the Goddess mused, indulging in Eden’s cutely worried look. At least, she thought it looked worried at first. As her own orgasmic buzz receded, and her ears could hear more clearly, a quiet, fervent squelching sound was coming from nearby.

 

Or, as she discovered, from between Eden’s legs. Ilias peered and the angel grinned, a touch between being caught and tempting her. Slowly drawing her eyes upward, she quirked a brow knowingly. “Enjoying yourself, Eden?”

 

“Y-yes, Her Grace is …” The seraph nibbled on her bottom lip, indecisive in words, but her very aura oozing arousal. “Beautiful, perfect. I would very much like to do slovenly worded things, right now.”

 

That last bit came out in a rush, an admission tinged with guilt as much desire. Ilias wasn’t sure why Eden ever saw it as such, but it seemed to only ever happen with her. The wet, slicky sound of the angel’s fingers sped up along with her breathing, and Ilias smiled. Drawing upon her pleasantly numb body, she sat up, pushing Eden up along with her. The pull of gravity and sheer exertion sent a blood rush to her head, and she hugged close to Eden for stability.

 

“Ah, haha, Eden?”

 

“Your—“

 

Ilias smothered the dutiful answer in a kiss, squeezing the seraph harder against her. That naughty arm of hers was caught between them and she felt Eden’s feverish efforts to continue. She broke their kiss, and with her general staring at her in a daze, commanded, “Eden, your hand.”

 

A flicker of confusion passed through, but Eden did so nonetheless, drawing her perverted fingers free from her quivering loins. She raised to Ilias’ inspecting gaze, shuddering and rolling her hips, seeking out what touch she could get on Ilias’ body.

 

Eying the three slick, almost stickily wet, fingers, Ilias smiled at the thin webbed strands that stretched between them. She folded her hand on top of Eden’s, making certain one of those fingers was free. As one would a treat of a Popsicle, Ilias wrapped her lips around it, sucking the whole appendage into her mouth, right up to the knuckle.

 

The aroma and liquid warmth of Eden’s delightful womanhood filled her mouth. Wrapping her tongue around it, she dragged it all the way to the tip and squeezed with her lips as she let it pop free. Eden stared at her all the while, wide eyed, panting, and squirming. Ilias began on the second finger much the same, and by the time she was done, Eden desperately tried to rub against her.

 

“Patience,” Ilias chided, the entirely playful remark still enough to bring the seraph into compliance. She hovered over the final finger, letting it sit on her bottom lip. Eden, though clearly trying to be still, trembled and squeezed her thighs with a lustful intent. Suckling the last finger clean with almost unnecessary slowness, Ilias licked her lips as it came out.

 

Humming with a pleased feeling, Ilias grinned with a bit of teeth at Eden’s pin-prick gaze. “Well? Where might I find more, my seraph?”

 

Those ear wings of hers started flapping nervously. “Ah, well, You know, down there.”

 

“Down _where?_ ”

 

Perhaps it was cruel of her to tease like that, but Ilias couldn’t resist the opportunity. Eden squirmed on her lap, blushing and so visibly at odds with herself, all over being _polite_. She knew the angel had a raunchy mouth, but getting her to be honest sometimes was a herculean effort.

 

At seeing Eden’s ongoing struggle, Ilias reached out with her fingers. She started upon the angel’s breasts, slowly enveloping them until they were snug, but bulging, out of her hands. Then, she slid them over and under, feeling her way around in an exploratory fashion. Eden almost immediately pressed into her, doing all she could to offer more, but Ilias never took it.

 

No, her little journey would be a light touch, over every inch of Eden’s sweaty skin. “Where oh where could it be, my seraph?” she asked again, almost singingly. Eden’s squirms turned to trembling as she bit down on her lip. Slipping down from the angel’s breasts, Ilias went to her hips, the tips of her fingers softly touching all the while. “Hmm?”

 

All at once, Eden’s whole aura shifted, and she seized Ilias’ face between her hands. “P-please, my Goddess,” she begged, yet her voice carried a potent command. “Will You not end this torment of mine?”

 

“I need only hear _where_ and _what_ to do, Eden …”

 

“Nnngh.” The seraph leaned in, squishing her cheek against Ilias’, and hiding her face out of sight. “Fffffucking, eat my pussy, please! I want to cum!”

 

Desperate need tinted the crack in Eden’s serious voice, the very sound giving Ilias’ goosebumps. The purest music she could ever wish for, and one she wanted so much more to hear. “I would love to, my dearest _Eden_ ,” she whispered into her ear, the wings upon her back moving. Lax from their prolonged rest, they snapped into shape and curled forward.

 

The Goddess gently pried Eden away and pushed her forward. Golden wings caught the angel, wrapping around her limbs and threading through her own slate-colored feathers with serpentine grace. With some sitting up, and the help of her wings, Ilias became comfortably seated with Eden laid out before her, suspended just above her lap.

 

“You _can_ ask of me sometimes, Eden,” Ilias remarked, trailing a finger along the inside of the angel’s leg. She stroked from her knee to just at the little hump between leg and belly, where Eden glistened with vivid wetness. “After all, how is a Goddess to know what her most precious angel desires?”

 

With a leg on either side of herself, Eden laid splayed open, entirely free to Ilias’ lustful gaze. “She has to be _honest_ , or I may never know.” As she spoke, she teasingly walked her fingers along Eden’s legs, inching toward her quivering pussy. “No matter what it is, a desire unspoken is one abandoned.”

 

“But it’s vulgar,” Eden muttered, biting into her own forearm.

 

The very notion of the idea made Ilias roar with laughter. It did little help to Eden, who vainly tried to shut her legs, almost glowing red with embarrassment. “Vulgar?” she choked out between breaths. Ilias pried Eden open again, pulling her closer in the process, and said, “It’s honest! There’s no need to be coy.”

 

Still, Eden remained cloistered.

 

And Ilias smiled; from how ridiculous it was, to how comfortably familiar everything could still be.

 

_Oh well. I’ll try again some other time._

 

With her hands on Eden’s vulva, the Goddess leaned in, almost too eager doing so. Unlike her, Eden was perfectly hairless, her own inner lips protruding a bit more with utter invitation. Ilias used two fingers to gently stroke up and down, almost massaging. Wet heat gathered quickly on her, eagerly helped by Eden’s loins jumping to meet her. In its own, artful way, Ilias enjoyed how a tiny bit of pressure could change so much. A shudder, a twitch, a tiny mewl that rubbed her ears like fine oil; she loved the moments like this.

 

“You are so _cute_ , Eden,” Ilias cooed, softly opening the angel by an inch. A mewling whine answered back, the sort only someone dying from embarrassment could make. Giggling, Ilias dipped her head and kissed Eden’s sopping wet pussy, lingering a moment. “The cutest, sexiest seraph I would ever desire for.”

 

In one single, long lick, she went from bottom-to-top, collecting every wet droplet on those pink folds. A shiver went down her very tongue and into her mouth; the sweet, jaw-tightening tingle of hunger of something most delicious. The Goddess sat up, only half aware in doing it, and used her better angle to lick deep inside.

 

A gentle delve returned a sea of swirling warmth and slippery skin, desperate to hold her in its rhythmic depths. Ilias kept herself still there, enjoying all the twitches and muscles working around her. Eden’s legs had shut closer, not enough to pin her head, but her ears came to rest on them.

 

"Oh-oh, Your G-grace!” Eden panted, an audible effort to sound somewhat decent.

 

Setting her hands on the underside of Eden’s shapely butt, Ilias pulled her closer, her fingers sinking in snug and deep. She reached in as far as possible with her tongue, and slowly withdrew, letting the flat side slide along one of Eden’s walls. Sweet, slippery-ridged smoothness greeted her back, shuddering and convulsing in a vain attempt to keep her inside. Her tongue and lips pulled free in a slightly exaggerated ‘mwah’ pop.

 

“Ahaha, wonderful,” Ilias praised, her words drawing a hearty shudder from the legs around her. “One taste and I’m already so …” Dare she use something _vulgar_? The absurdity tickled her.  

 

“Please, keep going!” Eden begged, rolling her hips and squeezing her thighs around Ilias’ head. “Please, my Goddess!”

 

Such a throaty, wanton cry tugged at Ilias’ ears, a siren song that sent a shiver down her spine. Extending her tongue, Ilias returned, but only by the barest hint of the tip—a tiny, probing lick between those quivering folds. She went top-to-bottom, smirking at how Eden tightened every time she reached the peak.

 

“Higher!” the seraph said, wiggling her hips in a vain effort to chase Ilias’ tongue. She reached down with a hand at the same time, spreading herself open invitingly.

 

A visceral delight filled the Goddess at the cute begging, and she wanted nothing more than to oblige. Working her way up once more, Ilias nibbled at Eden’s fingers, chasing them away until it was only her lips and that engorged clitoris. Hidden as it was beneath its heavy hood, Ilias gently kissed and enveloped its head with her lips.

 

“Hii-ah!”

 

Eden chirped, seizing around her for a moment before relaxing. Ilias hummed thoughtfully at that, the undoubtedly ticklish motion making Eden squirm under her mouth. Using more of her tongue, Ilias ran the long, flat side of it over Eden’s crown, bathing and tasting her clitoris at once. For every upward motion, the seraph angled higher, and for every downward, she pushed her hips forward, dancing eagerly for each lick.

 

Ilias pulled away, though only by a few inches.

 

“H-huh?” Eden huffed out, a bit airy in her voice.

 

“Eden.”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“I want you to cum a lot for me. Be a good girl and cum _a lot._ ”

 

The next few words Eden tried for came out in a garbled mess as Ilias kissed her clitoris with a hard, mouthy press. She sucked the whole area, enveloping as much as possible, the flat of her tongue licking and licking. Eden bucked into her, and Ilias grabbed at her hips, steadying the angel somewhat. Ilias’ wing tendrils tightened as well, drawing out a sharper sounding moan.

 

Licking and sucking, Ilias bathed Eden’s sensitive place in her kisses. Some were around the hood, pressing in from the sides; others were upon it, slipping down into her folds to find a way to the core. When Eden’s sweet trembling became too much, she relented and ventured lowered to the rest of her pussy, giving it a long, hearty lick to help her along.

 

Eden squirmed and tightened around her, the seraph’s ankles hooking together behind her head. Ilias purred a muffled, pleased moan of her own at the enveloping mixture of warm legs and wet pussy, so very alive and animate to her. Licking, slurping, kissing; anything to taste and please, to indulge in delicious pleasure. Ilias loved eating pussy, and above everyone else, she loved Eden’s the most.

 

With hand on the angel’s hip, her other snuck down, Ilias’ own needy loins begging for attention. She shuddered wonderfully at the pointed, electric thrill of her fingers sinking inside of herself. The Goddess, lost in the warmth of love and sex, licked and fingered, every taste and moan of her seraph a soul firing joy.

 

Wrapped up as she was, Ilias was caught off guard by the tight, head enveloping clench Eden’s legs did. Sweet, orgasmic cries reached her ears as the angel bucked and squirmed, humping her face in bliss-squirting ecstasy. Ilias kept the same pace all the while, coaxing Eden higher and higher in her release, turning those staggered moans into sharp squeals—the very border of delirium and insensate pleasure.

 

Eden sagged under her hold, her locked legs easing, and a throaty, half-formed sound between words and moaning came out. Ilias, her face dripping wet and her jaw a little tight from working, pulled away, wiping herself clean with one hand; her other remained buried between her own legs. “Ahh, haha, Eden, very good!” she praised, shuddering as she teased her own clit.

 

“Th-thank You,” the seraph mumbled, not all together in her face with that dreamy eyed look. She let out an ‘eep’ as Ilias’ wings drew her upright into sitting onto the Goddess’ lap.

 

“Oh Eden,” Ilias sang, smiling wide, her ears perked.

 

The angel, even in her haze, shuddered.

 

“Let’s have lots and lots of sex, ok?”

 

Mortal kind never truly saw Ilias’ eyes glow with that lust induced pink—for, to truly arouse a Goddess, to stir her desires and affections in the deepest way, was a legendary feat. And Eden, knowing full well of Ilias’ endless appetite, could only smile and press her hefty breasts together temptingly.


	7. Time

The same information can present as many different meanings as the perspectives that view it.

 

*~*

 

With Eden leading the charge, Ilias found herself pulled along a pleasure-filled cruise of luxury. Banquets, sweet desert delicacies, wondrous massage parlors, raunchy backroom quickies; full-throttle orgies and free-roaming sex; the numerous little possibilities swam by. The Goddess followed along, treated by their passions and desires, and she indulged in her own just as much.

 

*~*

_Two weeks later …_

*~*

 

Simple things never ceased to astonish Ilias.

 

For one such as her, the infinites of space and time, as well as its denizens, demanded a sort of attention far beyond almost anything else’s comprehension. Her angels could come close, but theirs was an order of difference nonetheless. And, yet, despite such vastness, it was the tiniest parts of existence that demanded the most attention—the tiniest parts that gave meaning and purpose.

 

These thoughts and more clouded Ilias’ mind as the breakneck partying winded down. Though they continued to some degree, a reprieve in solitude had felt necessary. As much solitude she could manage, at least. Ilias looked down to Eden, half-awake and clinging to her chest. The tall trees of a partly-grown forest dotted around them, offering a measure of privacy, even with all the loud cries and boisterous chatting happening not too far away.

 

In spite of everything, it felt normal. Happy, even.

 

Ilias had been surprised by that as well.

 

“Eden,” she called out, absent mindedly.

 

The angel stirred and looked up, ears straightening up from their rest. “Yes, Your Grace?”

 

“I think I’ve reached a decision.”

 

“As to … what?”

 

“The mortals.”

 

A dark look passed through Eden’s eyes, for such a minute frown is all it could be called.

 

Ilias saw it, nonetheless. “There is nothing left for us to do, right now,” she continued unabated. “Were I to bring my full weight without control over darkness, the gray world would collapse into Heaven, so I cannot. My angels lay in discord and ruin, far too gone to stop Alipheese’s opening attacks. We could muster something to stem the bleeding, but …”

 

The Goddess sighed, and using her free hand, waved aimlessly at the sunless sky overhead. “It doesn’t make any sense to be involved.”

 

“But that would be certain doom for them,” Eden offered with reluctance. “We surely cannot ignore it?”

 

“And here I thought you would sound overjoyed,” Ilias remarked dryly.

 

“I despise them wholly, Your Grace,” Eden affirmed. “I simply know how important they are to You.”

 

_How brutal, yet touchingly honest._

 

“No, in over extending to help them, we would only doom ourselves as well. The answer to this may lay in a mortal hero.”

 

Eden didn’t make an attempt at hiding her disgust. “Another one?”

 

“Language, Eden,” Ilias chastised, more out of old habit than any real intent. The angel bowed her head all the same. “Luka cannot comprehend the abominations he courts. He sees an oppressed, ill-fated people, unaware of their cancerous nature. Humanity will perish eventually—through bloodshed and war, or by simply being outbred by them. By the time the Heavens are ready again, it may already be too late.”

 

Ilias golden wings fluttered irritably. “To say nothing of Alipheese being freed. I am certain she will be soon, now that there is nothing in place to keep the dark essence from growing out of control. With their master returned, the monster horde will coalesce once again, and that will be the end.”

 

“How would we find such a hero to fight the dark god?” Eden asked, shifting on Ilias’ chest to look at her better.

 

“… I don’t know. I can’t sense any one worthy on their world. One may not even arise from the gentle death promised by Luka and his monster kind.”

 

The Goddess didn’t want to entertain such a grim reality, that all of humanity will eventually be subsumed. They, like her angels, pursued life in such wonderfully beautiful, unique ways. For better or worse, she could ask nothing more than to watch them rise to the challenges of living and dying.

 

Not be eaten like common cattle.

 

“I can do nothing but watch and wait, Eden,” Ilias declared with finality, sagging into the bedding. “I would rather lose them than any more of my angels, if I must.”

 

“Your Grace …”

 

Ilias looked down from the sky to Eden’s troubled face. “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t be burdened by my decisions.”

 

“No!” Eden refuted in an instant, sitting up with such speed even Ilias was shocked. “I am quite fine with them! I do not want …” Eden trailed off, seemingly coiling back inside of herself.

 

“You don’t want _what_?”

 

The seraph straightened her wings at the commanding tone. “I do not want You to be burdened by _them_. We have spent millenniums already doing so, and still they are no better for it. That is … that is all. I just want us all to go back to how things were before.”

 

 _Before_.

 

There were four of them, then. Her, Eden, Micaela, and Lucifina.

 

Before any others, there were the four of them, and then two left. Life never really went back to that idyllic home they had, all those years ago. Looking back on such old memories, Ilias could scarcely believe they’d once been real, and not some feverish dream.

 

 _It is like that then, isn’t it?_ Ilias wondered. She wrapped her arms around the seraph and pulled her close, snug into a heavenly hug. Those six wings drooped around them as Eden eased into her. “I’m sorry, Eden,” she whispered, half her face buried in the angel’s hair. “I’ve dragged you through terrible things, haven’t I?”

 

“Nothing I would not do again for You,” Eden mumbled back.

 

Without any answer coming to mind, Ilias hugged her close. They laid there, neither one moving to speak again for some time, busied by their own thoughts. It would be Ilias who broke the silence later with a rather curious tone.

 

“There is something that bothers me, still.”

 

“Hmm?" Eden hummed.

 

“The inhibitor towers were perhaps the greatest weapon against the Heavens ever made … and Tamamo simply lets them go? I don’t believe Alipheese’s foremost lieutenant doesn’t understand their value.”

 

“Perhaps she feared them being used against the Dark God?”

 

“I cannot imagine how, she holds the field in its entirety.”

 

“Destroying the towers, then, is entirely detrimental …”

 

“… and throwing away a clear advantage for Alipheese,” Ilias finished for Eden. They both squinted at each other in thought, neither quite seeing the other.

 

“That damnable fox,” Ilias groused, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

 

“What shall we do now, then, Your Grace?”

 

“The only thing we can do. Rebuild and wait for whatever comes tomorrow.”

 

“Then, if it is no trouble, may I take care of that? I would love for You to rest.” Eden didn’t quite meet Ilias’ eyes then, instead focusing on her two fingers poking together embarrassedly.

 

The Goddess chuckled and reached down with her hand, sinking her fingers into Eden’s soft butt. “Oh, very well then, my seraph.”

 

*~*

 

_Humans would eventually confuse something called ‘the Big Bang’ as the beginning of the universe. Were it not so charmingly ignorant, I might correct them._

-Promestein

 

*~*

 

THE END

 


End file.
